Second chance on wheels
by Charon53
Summary: Robin died a hero's death, his reward for that meant that he got a second chance, yet that was not going to be easy... Now stuck in a wheelchair, can he continue his life and have the family he always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**-Hello everyone! Welcome to my OutlawQueen story. I do not owe anything and you need to know that English is not my native tongue. I need to tell you that I love LOTR and that the story of Glorfindel gave me the idea for this one.-**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Prologue_

Regina sobbed.

Now that finally everything had been going better, at least for her and Robin, it still would not be that she would finally get what she wanted. Not even when she had fought so hard to finally get it. Robin was gone. He had sacrificed his life for her. It was only a few days after his funeral, and everyone told her that the pain would die down after some time, but she did not know if that would ever happen. Regina wiped her eyes with her sleeve and watched the blobs and smears of make-up on her face in the mirror. Smashing it sounded really good on the moment, but in the end, she would have to get a new one, let alone to clean all the shards. This was the third time in five minutes her phone ringed but simply ignored it.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked when she hurried in to the Mayor office.

"I am, thank you very much." Regina replied agitated not turning to greet her.

"Emma tried to call you like three times, but you did not pick up your phone."

"Do I look like I am in the mood for anything?" Regina asked while she turned to look at Mary Margaret.

"I am so sorry Regina, I should have known, but you want to know why Emma tried to call you?" Mary Margaret handed Regina a tissue so she could wipe off her face.

"Surely it will be something insignificant." Regina said when she had cleaned her face up.

"I do not think so."

"And why not?" She asked getting agitated.

"Robin." Snow waited a moment to see what Regina's reaction would be. Regina shook her head. "David and Emma found him in the woods." Mary Margaret said in one breath leaving no room for Regina to say a thing. Regina held her breath for a moment not believing what she heard. She looked at Mary Margaret before replying.

"That is not possible. We buried him only three days ago." Regina replied and shook her head again.

"David said Emma was really sure it was Robin, and if it was not Robin, it supposed to be someone who wants to go through a lot of trouble to hurt you."

"How do you mean, a lot more trouble?" Regina asked suspicious.

"They found Robin underneath a big branch. David and Emma could barely lift if together. It is a wonder David found a pulse." Mary Margaret explained. "They are taking him to the hospital." Mary Margaret's phone rang.

"Mary Margaret speaking."

"Hi, David here."

"Hi David, have you arrived at the hospital?"

"Yes, we have. Doctor Whale is checking Robin now. Are you with Regina?"

"Yes, but she does not seem believe me."

"Give your phone to Regina, then I will give mine to Dr. Whale."

"Alright, here she comes."

"David will give his phone to Dr. Whale so you can speak with him." Mary Margaret said to Regina and handed her phone over to her.

"Hello?" Regina asked.

"Regina? Dr. Whale here."

"Get on with it." Regina said and breathed deeply.

"I can confirm that I have Robin Hood in front of me. It would be good if you would be here for him when he wakes, if he ever will."

"How do you mean; if he ever will?" Regina said not believing her ears for the second time that day.

"He is badly injured. I will do all I can to fix him."

"Just leave his body in peace, Dr. Frankenstein." Regina almost growled while a tear ran over her cheek.

"Just come and see with your own eyes if you do not believe me." Whale said before Regina simply pushed the hang up button on the phone before handed it back to Mary Margaret.

"And?" She asked. "Will you come with me to Robin?" Regina wiped her eyes again before she nodded.

"Give me a little moment." Regina said and took a few shuddery breaths before she picked up her jacket and her handbag. She followed Mary Margaret silently to the hospital.

* * *

"David, Emma?" Mary Margaret said when she saw them standing in front of the glass door of the ward.

"Regina, Mom." Emma said.

"How is Robin?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Doctor Whale is tending him. We just have to wait till he lets us in." David said. It took Whale thirty more minutes before he opened the door of the ward.

"You can come and see Mr. Hood." Dr. Whale said and let them enter the ward. All of them could not believe what they were seeing. David put a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder. There ran all kinds of wires and tubes and some annoying sounds like the beeping of the heart momitor was heard. Robin's face was thin and pale with a way to long beard growing.

"He is in bad shape, but I think he will make it." Dr. Whale said. "He is dehydrated and very thin. His heartbeat is still weak."

"How about his back?" Emma asked.

"If he will wake, we can tell you more. For it is badly damaged."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked eyeing the doctor.

"That he might never walk again." All three stared at him, not believing what they heard.

"How do you mean, 'might never walk again?' " David asked in utter concern.

"Just above his pelvis where the wound is, the vertebra is broken. That could mean that he has nerve damage, which could mean that he has lost the use of his legs." All of them nodded while Regina's eyes filled up with tears again. "Who can I call as emergency person?"

"It is only fair that that would-be Regina." Mary Margaret said.

"Alright. In a half hour visitor hour is over, so I will ask you to leave then. If there are any questions, ask a nurse to fetch me." Dr. Whale said before he left them alone with Robin. All three tried to comfort Regina. It would be sure that this was a heavy and strange night. Regina held Robin's hand for the whole time they stayed with him.

"It is time to go." Emma said softly. "You can return tomorrow to see him. I think it was a rough day for us all." Regina stood and lay the hand she had been holding the whole time on his stomach before bending over and softly placing a kiss upon his forehead.

"I love you, wake up soon, please." She whisperedjust above his ear before they all left the ward and went home.

* * *

It was a few days later and whole Storybrooke heard about the rumor that Robin Hood was not dead. Regina visited the ward as long as she could every day. Now again a whole hour had passed and nothing really had happened. Robin's health strengthened for his heartbeat grew stronger and his scratches healed. They also shaved him, which looked a lot better. Regina still held his hand when she kissed him. She could not believe her luck when she felt his fingers twitch.

"Robin?" She asked softly while she looked at his face. His facial features changed like he was in pain before it relaxed again. Regina quickly called a nurse to fetch Dr. Whale.

"What is it, Regina?" Dr. Whale asked when he quickly walked up to them.

"Robin. His fingers moved as well as his facial complexion." Regina replied overcome with some kind of joy or maybe even hope.

"He might indeed be waking up." Said Dr. Whale after he had checked every of the monitors. "Do not get your hopes up too much." He said before he left. Regina kissed him again before she made her way out of the ward. Just before she was out of the hospital she ran in to Ruby.

"Hey Regina!" Ruby greeted and made her way over to her.

"What are you doing here? Frightened the wolf will show again?" Regina asked.

"No, actually Dr. Whale asked me to go and dinner with him. But is it true Robin returned?" Regina nodded. "Can I see him?"

"The visitor hour is over, so that is the first no, and the second no is because he has yet to awaken." Ruby thought for a moment before she nodded.

"Well, the best well wishes for him." Ruby said before she was off to Dr. Whale's office.

* * *

Robin blinked rapidly against all the light that hurt his eyes. Someone was saying something, but it sounded so distant he could not make out what it said, it felt like a thick fog that surrounded him. When something gripped his hand, he jerked it away from the touch. Dr. Whale came in and looked what was going on. He quickly closed the curtains darkening the room, making the rapid blinking of Robin a lot less. On the moment, he thought he could finally see, an extremely bright light shone in his eyes. Dr. Whale wanted to see his in his eyes but Robin turned his head away to escape the bright light. Whale looked a moment to the awakening man before he put the light back in one of the pockets from his white coat.

"I will be back in ten minutes. Maybe it will give me a chance to look over him." Dr. Whale said before he walked away, leaving Regina and Robin alone.

Regina nodded before she turned her attention back to Robin. "Robin." She softly called and watched him while he slowly turned his head to Regina's voice. "Robin." She called again while she softly smiled.

"Regina?" He questioned softly, his voice sounding raw. He still felt foggy while he tried to indentify the oh so familiar voice.

"I am right here." Regina replied before she softly touched his hand again and held it when Robin made no move to prevent her from doing so. He carefully opened his eyes again, which had a better time adjusting to the light, since it was much darker in the room now. He saw the blurry outline of a face with something dark that surrounded it, making it the only way tht it really had to be Regina.

"Roland?" Robin questioned while he tried to swallow. He had no idea where he was, and what all the other noise was about. Robin tried to lick is cracked lips, but everything seemed dry.

"He is saying with the fairies in the convent. It was the only way to keep him from Zelena." Regina explained and Robin have her a little nod. He missed his little boy.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Hades?" Robin said while he looked surprised.

"He is gone yes, what do you remember after that?"

"The woods. I heard a sound." Robin whispered after he thought a moment. "Next hearing your voice."

"Can you remember anything more about the woods? About the sound you heard?"

"Ah, I see you have calmed down." Dr. Whale interrupted Robin when he wanted to reply. "It is very good to see that you are awake, Mr. Hood."

"Dr. Whale." Regina said, not really happy with his interruption.

"I need to check a few things and ask you a few questions." He explained to Robin and produced the little light again. Robin squinted against the light when Whale wanted to check his eyes. "I need your eyes open to do my examination, so keep your eyes open." Robin did as he was told, yet blinking a few times. Dr. Whale put the light back in his pocket before he pulled away the blankets, exposing Robin's legs and making him shiver. "Now close your eyes." Whale instructed, trying to keep it friendly after the repeating looks he received from Regina. "Now tell me what you feel." Whale said while he softly ran his fingers over both thighs of Robin.

"What am I, supposed to feel?" Robin asked while he opened his eyes again.

"That is up to you." Dr. Whale said. "Now close your eyes again." He instructed and when Robin had closed his eyes again Whale got two pencils from the nearby table and with a gentle push he ran them again over Robin's thighs.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked sounding confused.

"What are you feeling?"

"Two lines. Upper legs." Robin said before he opened his eyes again.

"That is correct." Whale said but shared a worried glance with Regina. He continued the examination for his lower legs and feet, getting the same result.

"You are going to do more examinations?" Regina asked when Whale was done, writing all the results down on a chart.

"Reflexes, and there comes a nurse when I am done to collect some blood." Dr. Whale said and sat down at the foot end of the bed where he placed Robin's foot against his shoulder. "Now push as hard as you can." Whale instructed. Robin pushed his leg forward as hard as he could, while he pushed only softly against Whale's shoulder. He repeated this also for his other leg before he got the little hammer and tested his reflexes. When Wale was done, Regina laid the blanket back over Robin's legs and when Whale was done writing he looked at them. "I need to go and consult these results with some other doctors before I can give you some more information." Whale said before he walked out of the ward.

"Why all those examinations?" Robin asked.

"When David and Emma found you, you had a big branch or something like that on top of you." Regina said looking very sad. "They are afraid that you lost the use of your legs." She explained biting her lower lip so she would not cry. Robin looked at her not believing her words.

"How am I supposed…" Robin started but let out a low groan when he shifted his back.

"Just lay still. There maybe is hope, I think. You still have some feeling in your legs, but for the other things we need to wait for Dr. Whale." Regina tried.

"But how can I… Can I care for Roland…" Robin said while a lump formed in his throat. Regina softly squeezed his hand.

"You can both come and live with me. I would really love that." Regina said with a watery smile.

"I would be a burden." Robin replied, not wanting to think what Regina needed to do for him if would come and live with her.

"Then it will be a burden that I would love to carry for you." Regina said. Robin did not reply is mind racing with all the things that had happened today. Soon enough a nurse came and collected blood, a few minutes after she was gone, the visitor hour was over.

"I will see you tomorrow." Regina said while she stood.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." Robin replied and they shared a small kiss before Regina walked out of the ward and went home.

The nurse let Robin drink some water with a straw and asked him if he wanted to eat something. He was not hungry but just with a snap of the fingers, he felt really tired. He tried to hide his yawn.

"Do not worry Mr. Hood. The first couple of weeks you will need a lot of rest while your body is healing." She gently said before she switched of the light and left him alone to sleep. In the half dark room, it took Robin not more than a few moments before he was asleep again, dreaming of the woods and Regina and Roland.

 **-I hope you liked my story so far. If you do, please let me know, because I am not sure about continuing with this.-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Visiting papa..._

"Hey, Regina!" David called and sped up so he would be walking next to her.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I just wanted to ask how Robin was doing," David asked and quickly added: "And how are you doing, too."

"Robin awoke."

"Really?" David asked while a smile formed on his face.

"Yes, he did. Dr. Whale still has to give us the results of the tests he had done." Regina replied honestly.

"Did you tell him? How did he react on the news?" He asked softly.

"He did not really believe it in first, but now he is sad, for he believes he cannot be a proper father anymore."

"Does Roland know his father is in the hospital?" David asked while his eyes grew big, realizing that the boy still did not know his father was alive.

"No…" Regina said having the same realization. "I should bring Roland with me?"

"Well I think Robin would really like that." David said. "Do I need to accompany you?"

"No, thank you." Regina said before she turned on her heels and walked right back where she was coming from, making her way over to the convent. David stood there watching Regina walking before he went back to the thing he was doing before he saw Regina.

* * *

"Good morning, Regina. How can I help you?" Mother superior asked when she walked up to a waiting Regina.

"I came here to see Roland." Regina said.

"I will bring you to him. But tell me first, is it true Robin has returned?" Blue asked when they walked through the corridor.

"Yes, I wished to take Roland to him." Blue nodded and opened a door and poked her head in.

"Roland, I have here someone that wishes to see you." She said gently before she opened the door fully and let Regina step inside.

"Gina." Roland said with a little smile before he got up from the little table he sat while he was drawing.

"Hello Roland." Regina greeted while she gave the little boy a hug.

"Look!" Roland said and walked up to the little table to fetch his drawing.

"That is a very beautiful drawing." Regina said trying not to cry over the drawing. It showed three figurines two big ones with a small one in between them in the woods.

"That is you, papa and me, walking in the woods." Roland said proud though he looked sad.

"Shall we go and show that to your papa?" Regina asked softly. Roland looked at her for a moment before he nodded. Quickly he fetched his jacket and his shoes.

"Good job!" Blue praised him after he had tied his shoes correctly.

"Thank you." He said with a big smile before he put on his jacket and slipped his small hand in Regina's.

"You are welcome to dine with us." Blue said before she waved them off.

"Why do we not get to right?" Roland asked when they did not turn right to the cemetery.

"Because I said we would go and show that to your papa." Regina replied, knowing very well what Roland meant. Roland looked at her, being very confused. "You will see when we get there." She promised and Roland nodded. She walked with him up to the hospital.

"Regina." Robin said softly when she walked up to them.

"Hey." Regina said and gave him a little kiss.

"Papa?" Roland asked confused.

"Roland?" Robin replied looking at Regina. Regina smiled at him and softly lifted Roland so he could sit on the bed. Roland crawled over to Robin and hugged him. Robin softly groaned for the movement of the matrass hurt his back, but that could not beat the joy of seeing his son. Robin hugged his precious son back, burying his nose in the dark curls. "I missed you so much." He softly said and quickly wiped the tear away that started to make his way down his cheek.

"You were gone." Roland said while there formed big tears in his eyes.

"Yes, but now I am back, and not going anywhere." Robin replied with a smile ruffling the dark mob of hair.

"Okay. Look, I made this for you." Roland said and showed him the drawing.

"Is that you me and?" Robin asked while he watched the drawing.

"Gina." Roland said with a little smile.

"What are we doing? Camping?"

"No, but I could make them do that. They were just walking." Roland explained. Robin held the drawing out for Roland to take it back. "That is for you." Roland said looking at his papa not touching the drawing. Regina took the drawing from him and lay it on the stand next to Robin's bed. "Also, not for you Gina." Roland said getting upset.

"I just lay it down there, so your papa can look at it when he wakes again and we are not there yet." Regina tried to explain. Roland nodded and tried to snuggle down, trying not to get caught in all the wires. Robin softly rubbed his back seeing his son enjoying the comfort he got from his papa. Robin looked at Regina, getting a little smile from her.

"Roland?" Regina called softly when there had passed more than three quarters of an hour.

"Yes?" Roland replied softly opening his eyes.

"It is time for us to go again."

"I do not want to go." Roland said pulling a sad face while he tried to snuggle back down in his father's embrace.

"I know buddy, but you can come and visit another time with Regina." Robin said and ruffled his son's hair. Roland said up and looked at his father before looking at Regina.

"Would you take me to papa again?"

"I will take you, yes." Regina said with a little smile. Roland hugged his father again before he slowly slid off the bed. "I will see you tomorrow." Regina whispered and gave him a kiss before they left.

"See you soon." Robin said before they left.

Together they walked back to the convent, Roland was happier then when they had left the convent.

"Good afternoon." Mother superior greeted as Regina and Roland entered the convent. "How did it go?"

"Papa said I had made a beautiful drawing." Roland told her with a smile.

"That is very good." She told him. "Well?" She asked Regina.

"Robin was very happy to see him, but I wonder if Roland still takes naps in the afternoon."

"No, he does not sleep then. Why do you ask?"

"Well it looked like he had slept in Robin's arms for over a half hour while being there." Regina explained, not hoping the boy would get sick.

"Roland has a hard time sleeping at night, that is maybe why he fell asleep." Regina nodded.

"I hope he will sleep some better now. I might come and get him later this week again." Regina said and walked up to Roland.

"I have to go home now." She said softly.

"When do we go visit papa again?" Roland asked.

"I hope I can take you to your papa later this week."

"I hope that is soon." Roland said.

"Yes, it will be."

"Then I better go and make a new drawing." Roland said and quickly ran off to his room, to start on his new drawing. Regina smiled and shook her head.

Soon enough she was home, and alone.

* * *

Regina was making her way out of the ward when Dr. whale walked up to her. She had spent her afternoon with Robin, but he had been really tired, so they did not really say much to each other than holding each other's hand. "Ms. Mills, do you have a minute?" Dr. Whale asked. Regina nodded and followed Whale where they sat down at his office.

"Well, how is Robin doing?"

"We have done some test, as you know and after consulting several doctors we have concluded that there could be a slight chance that Robin could walk again."

"He could?"

"Yes, but that would take a lot of effort and training, but there is still a chance that it won't get any better."

"When can he come home?"

"When his back has finally healed, which will be somewhere between three and five weeks. Then we will show him how he must take care of himself again, and that will take about two weeks if he is a fast learner."

"So, in less than two months he will be home."

"Yes, if everything will go like planned." Doctor Whale said. "But you must know that there must be some changes in your house, if he wishes to live there."

"How do you mean, like what?"

"Ramps for every difference in level. He cannot go upstairs, so that means a bedroom and bathroom on ground level."

"Is that all?" Regina asked.

"Besides that, he needs a modified bathroom, there needs to be enough space everywhere so he can get through with the wheelchair he will be using."

"Is that everything?" Regina asked again while she watched the doctor go through some papers.

"That is all you need to know on the moment." Dr. Whale said and put the papers in one of the cabinets behind him.

"What are the others thing I do not need to know on the moment?"

"Things like medication and therapy. When he is about to come home, I will tell you everything you need to know about that." Whale stood to let Regina out of his office. "Just make sure that he will be able to move around when he gets home." He said before he closed the door again.

When Regina was home, she noticed that there were indeed a lot of steps that would need to get ramps. She could turn her study in to a bedroom, and Roland could have Henry's bedroom. No, Roland could not have Henry's bedroom, for if he still wanted to come and stay over. Walking through the hallway she came upon two rooms where she not really could remember what was behind those doors.

"Guestrooms, of course." Regina said softly to herself. Two bedrooms with two bathrooms. This would be perfect for Robin and Roland. The rooms would need some TLC before they could come and live in there, but she still has two months before it would need to be finished.

* * *

"Roland?" Regina called softly after she knocked on the door of his room. After a little moment Roland opened the door.

"Are we going to see papa?" he asked.

"Yes we are, so get ready." Regina said and watched as the boy got his shoes and his jacket on. When his shoes were tied he fetched his drawings.

"I am ready, Gina." He said and walked up to Regina.

"Okay, then we can go." Regina said and Roland held her hand as they made their way over to the hospital.

"Papa!" Roland called exited when they entered the ward.

"Hey Roland, Regina." Robin greeted. He squeezed his eyes shut when his back hurt because of the matrass shifting under Roland's weight.

"Look papa, I made you another drawing!" Roland showed him his drawing were three figurines were standing in the woods near a camp side.

"Well, that is a beautiful drawing." Robin smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Thank you, papa." Roland said and smiled.

"Will you tell me about your drawing?"

"What want you to tell me about?" Roland asked while he snuggled down in his father's arms.

"Everything. Who are they and what are they doing?"

"This is Gina, this is me, and this is you." Roland said pointing at the figurines on the drawing. "And they went camping."

"Where did they go camping?"

"In the woods, papa." Roland said, stating the obvious.

"Okay, okay." Robin said with a smile. "Who did make the fire then?"

"You did."

"And who set up the tent?"

"I helped Gina put up the tent. She also put down the sleeping bags and pillows."

"Did I?" Regina asked curious.

"Yes you did. But you almost made the tent fall again, but papa saved you and the tent." Both Regina and Robin had to laugh seeing Roland's mischevious eyes.

"Is there anything more that we missed from that adventure?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Well, when it got dark, we roasted marshmallows over the fire and watched the stars before we went to sleep." Roland smiled. "And in the morning we packed everything again before we went home." He finished his little story.

"That was a good story Roland." Regina praised with a smile.

"Papa gave me the idea."

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes you did." Roland smiled and hugged his father. "I hope we soon can go camping too."

"I hope so too, Roland. I do too." Robin said, not yet having the heart to tell his son that he could not come and camp with him anymore. He was sure it would break his little heart.

"Then you have to get well quickly."

"I will do my best, yes?"

"Can I help you getting better?" Roland wondered.

"I do not know Roland. But who knows that your drawings and stories might be helping."

"Do they really help?"

"Maybe, maybe I will know the next time you have a story for me." Robin smiled as he watched Roland getting excited.

"Then I will make sure I have a new drawing and a story when I can come again with Gina."

"I think we can do that." Regina said with a smile.

"After story time comes bedtime." Robin said after he yawned.

"Sleep well, papa." Roland said and softly got of the bed. "Do we need to go?"

"I think that is the best." Regina said giving him his jacket.

"See you soon." Robin said and Regina gave him a kiss.

"Sleep tight." Regina softly said before they walked out of the ward, back to the convent.

"Hello mother superior." Roland greeted happily when he walked up to her.

"Hello Roland, how was your father?" She asked kneeling down.

"Papa enjoyed my drawing and made me tell him a story." Roland told her. "He also said that when I told him many more stories he would get better more quickly."

"Oh, really?" Mother superior asked.

"Yes, but papa was tired when I had finished my story. Maybe it will help him sleep, like you do with me when you told me a story."

"Well, go and get started on your story." Regina said with a smile and watched Roland till he disappeared in to his room. "Well, did he sleep better after he had visited Robin?"

"He did not wake up crying in the middle of the night, so I think it indeed helped him."

"Crying?"

"He often has nightmares, but he refuses to speak about them with me."

"Well, when Robin gets home, he can come and live again with Robin and me. Maybe that is all he needs." Regina said.

"I hope so. I will see you soon again?"

"You probably will." Regina answered before she left the convent to go home. Now she still had to figure out how to get the rooms ready for Robin and Roland…

* * *

 **-Well I hope you liked Regina taking Roland to visit Robin. Please let me know what you think, if you miss anything or if there is anything amiss.**

 **I would also like to know what you think about Henry becoming Roland's big brother?-**

 **Guest; thank you for your review. I was not planning on mentioning her baby at all. If Zelena would appear, the baby would not.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Shopping._

"David? Mary Margaret?" Regina called after she had knocked on the door.

"Hey mom." Henry said when he opened the door and let her in. Regina sat down at the table and watched Mary Margaret bounce little Neal.

"Hey Regina, has something happened with Robin?" She asked worried.

"He is as good as he can be on the moment." David took Neal from Mary Margaret after he had prepared four cups of tea.

"Did Dr. Whale tell you how he was doing?" David asked, for he also wanted to know how he exactly was doing.

"That is why I came to here. I came to ask you if you would mind helping me renovating two bedrooms and a bathroom." Regina explained as calmly as she could. Henry looked confused at his mother.

"I am so sorry." Mary Margaret said laying her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"We would be glad to help you." David said with a smile.

"Could you also please explain to me what is going on?" Henry asked, not being able to connect all the dots.

"There will be only a very little chance Robin will ever walk again." Regina said. "That is why my house needs a renovation so he can come and live with me." David and Mary Margaret nodded. "You know about that David and Emma had found him in the woods?"

"Yes, I knew about that." Henry said. "And the second bedroom will be for Roland, I guess?"

"Yes. I did not want him to have your bedroom. Besides, he will get the room opposite of Robin's so Robin can still bring him to bed. I think that we will find that very important."

"Can I do Roland's room then? I am sure I will have some stuff he can play with."

"Thank you, Henry, I am sure he will like it." Regina said with a smile.

"We will help you with Robin's room then." David said and Mary Margaret nodded. "Do you know what you all need for him?"

"I think I know about the most things he needs. We will see when we miss things, we probably can add them."

"When do we start?" Henry asked.

"As soon as possible, so we are finished when he comes home."

"Then we can start tomorrow." David said.

"But how about Neal? We cannot bring him, can we?" Mary Margaret said.

"We can ask Belle again if she wants to watch Neal. I am sure that she would not mind." David said. He would have let Henry babysit Neal but since he also would be coming, Belle was a good second choice.

"Well, thank you. I will see you around nine o'clock." Regina said and stood when she finished her tea.

"We will be there." Mary Margaret said and let Regina out wishing her a good evening.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock when Robin was awakened by a nurse.

"Good morning Mr. Hood." She said softly and friendly.

"Good morning." Robin replied sleepily.

"I am going to exercise your legs, and then I will give you a bath." The nurse explained what she wanted to do. Carefully she got Robin's left leg from under the blanket and started to move all the joints. His hip, knee and ankle. When she was satisfied with moving his leg she pressed down with her fingers in his upper thigh and slowly dragged them to his knee.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked confused for it felt really weird to him.

"Trying to motivate the blood flow to your legs." She replied and after a few moments Robin could feel his leg heat up.

"I think it works." Robin said seeing everywhere where the nurse had done that were red stripes on his white flesh.

"You feel the warmth?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well. I am going to repeat the same for your other leg." She said and pulled the blanket over his left leg before she started working on his right leg. Robin watched the woman do her work.

"How is your back feeling?" She asked after some time.

"When I lay perfectly still, it does not really bother me."

"When I am done bathing you, I wish to look at the wound, to see if it is healing nicely." Robin nodded and watched the woman prepare a basin of hand warm water. Soon she gently ran a washcloth over his body. Robin found it weird, being washed on bed, by a stranger. Though he could not deny that he was feeling filthy, had that the bath was really needed.

"All done." The nurse announced when she was finished washing him. "Now I need you to carefully go and lay on your side." She held Robin's hips and turned them along his torso when Robin himself turned so his back would stay as straight as possible. She softly bent his knees and pulled them a bit up so he would be comfortable laying on his side.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." Robin replied softly, now looking at the curtain that was drawn around his bed.

"This might hurt a little." She warned before she ran her fingers along his spine, making him shudder. When she started to touch the bruised surface around his spine just above his pelvis, Robin did his best to keep as still as possible, because it still hurt a lot. When she was done she pulled the shirt Robin was wearing down over his back. "Would you like to stay like this for a while?"  
"Yes, I would." Robin replied, happy that she was done.

"I shall leave the request that when they come to bring you breakfast, they will help you to lay on your back again." She said and properly laid the blanket over him before she left.

There past an half hour before there entered another nurse who was seeing to everyone's breakfast. She gently helped Robin lay back on his back before she slightly raised the matrass she he could sit up a little while eating his muesli.

This was the morning routine he had since he had woken up.

* * *

It was just two minutes after nine when David, Mary Margaret and Henry stood in front of Regina's door. David knocked. Regina opened the door and gave them a little smile. "Good morning. Come in." She said and stepped aside to let them enter. Regina was dressed simple with her black hair in a ponytail.

"Good morning." All three of them greeted and Henry gave her a quick hug. Regina led them over to the hallway and pointed to the two doors. "These are the doors which have to become the rooms of Robin and Roland.

"You know, I wish to learn a bit about Roland so I know he will like his room." Henry said while he looked around in the guestroom that was meant for Roland.

"Then you should ask Mother Superior if you can." Regina replied.

"Or do you know something that Roland likes?" Henry asked and turned to face his mother.

"He likes stories and the woods, so far as I can tell." Regina said, thinking of the visits they made together. "Oh, and to draw pictures."

"I think I can do something with that, but I need a lot of paint." Henry said thoughtful.

"Keep up the thinking, I will go and see what you grandparents are thinking." Regina said before she walked in to the other room. "Well what do you think?"

"There needs to be a whole new bathroom." David said when he walked out of it.

"The bedroom only would need to move the cabinet and get rid of the table and chair, and then I think it will be spacious enough." Mary Margaret said.

"And how about a change of this ugly yellow wallpaper?" Regina questioned.

"Okay, I need to agree on that one." David said with a smile.

"I will go and make some tea, then we can go and get supplies." Regina said and went to the kitchen to make tea and opened a box of biscuits. Soon David, Mary Margaret and Henry joined her in the kitchen.

"Let's make a shopping list." Mary Margaret said and fetched a piece of paper and a pen. Regina rolled her eyes but said nothing, instead she poured four cups of tea.

"Paint in the colors brown, and two colors of green and blue." Henry replied.

"Well we need everything for a new bathroom."

"And we would need a new floor and wallpaper for Robin's room." Regina said while Mary Margaret wrote everything down. When everyone had finished their tea and a biscuit David drove with his truck while Regina followed with her car to the nearest building market.

"You do not want to get new furniture for Roland's room?" Regina asked when they walked up to the paint.

"Of course I do, but for that I think I wish to ask if Marco could make them." Henry explained. Regina nodded and looked over all the colors that were displayed. Henry selected a dark brown paint along a light and dark green. Now he only needed to get a light blue one.

"Then I will trust you that the furniture will be done on time." Regina said with a nod. "Do you have the paint you need?"

"Yes, this is where I need most of. Though I do not think I can paint forest animals." Henry said with a grin.

"Well, I am sure you can find something for that." Regina said and left the paint aisle and walked up to Mary Margaret and David who were looking at tiles for the bathroom.

"Well, Regina, what kind of color do you want for the bathroom?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Probably just black and white." Regina said looking over several shapes and sizes. "I think these would fit as best." She said pointing at large black tiles with a rough surface.

"I think that is an excellent pick." David said. "And how about wall tiles?" Regina picked out simple white tiles and a little decoration strip with little white, black and grey stones.

"And how about furniture?" Mary Margaret asked when she stood in front of a wall full of tabs and shower heads.

"Well, I do not want to have a shower tray, because Robin would still not be able to get in to the shower. But I think both a large and small showerhead would be useful." David showed her a thin and long drain well. "That would do well." Regina nodded and gathered the supplies for the shower. "And this would do well as a matching sink." Regina said watching a large but relatively plain sink.

"You will need extra cabinets." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"When everything is in, I will go and see with the other things we need." Regina said and moved on to the floor section where she picked a grey wooden floor. At the wallpaper section, David and Mary Margaret picked a light brown wallpaper with a soft leaf pattern. Having the supplies, they needed for the applying the wallpaper gathered, Regina payed for everything and the shop owner told her that the tiles would be delivered over two weeks.

When they were back at Regina's they unloaded all the items and put them down in the basement till they would need them. David pulled out the carpet in Robin's room and Mary Margaret started to help Henry with removing the wallpaper from the walls.

* * *

"I have made lasagna, if you would like to join me for dinner?" Regina called from the hallway when it was time for dinner.

"Thanks, mom. I'm really hungry." Henry said before he walked over to the kitchen where he sat down on the chair he usually sat when he was younger.

"Thank you, Regina." Mary Margaret said before she sat down.

"This taste really good." David said after a bite. All of them nodded while they ate. When they all were full, Mary Margaret David and Henry wished Regina a good night and promised to return tomorrow.

* * *

It was just after nine on the next day when Mary Margaret and David knocked on Regina's door. After a moment, Regina opened the door and let them in.

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked when they walked to the guestrooms.

"He went to Marco. He said when he was done there, he would come to here." Regina nodded and helped Mary Margaret remove the ugly wallpaper from Robin's room. When all the walls were clean, David retrieved the light brown wallpaper that they had bought yesterday. With a brush, David applied the special glue on the walls while Mary Margaret and Regina cut the wallpaper precisely on the length of the walls.

"What time is it?" Regina asked when they were halfway done with the wallpaper.

"Almost two o'clock. Why?" David asked after he retrieved his watch.

"I need to go to Robin." Regina said in slight panic as she dropped the scissors and quickly went to the bathroom to wash her hands. "Don't make a mess." She said sternly before she left and hurried to the hospital.

"Hey, Regina. I was already starting to miss you." Robin said when he saw Regina.

"Hey Robin." She said after she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"What are you wearing?" He asked curiously, having never seen Regina so underdressed.

"Never mind my clothing." Regina said looking at him.

"Though I hope you would not mind me saying that that ponytail looks good on you." Robin smiled.

"Thank you." Regina smiled back at him.

"Care to tell me why I had to miss you yesterday?"

"I am sorry, I had been too busy with shopping I totally forgot about you."

"You went shopping? Instead of coming to me." Robin said sounding really upset.

"I did not mean to, but David and Mary Margaret dragged me with them."

"David and Mary Margaret?" He frowned.

"Yes. I asked them if they could help me renovating the rooms you will get when you finally can come home." Regina said softly.

"What did I do to deserve such things?" Robin said with a smirk before he kissed Regina.

"You stole my heart, thief." Regina whispered before she kissed him again. "And it is the only thing I do not mind being stolen by you."

"Well, in that case… When I am home, I will go and steal as much time from you as I can." Robin smirked making Regina laugh.

"It would be my honor."

 **\- Hi there! I hope you liked my new chapter, let me know if you did!-**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Two wooden rabbits._

"Marco? Are you here?" Henry called when he entered the workshop.

"Hey Henry." August greeted when he entered the workshop and walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for your father, I wanted to ask him something."

"Father was still in the kitchen a moment an ago, but can I maybe help you?"

"I think it is the best if I ask your father himself, if that is possible?" Henry asked, hoping it would not be too much trouble.

"Of course, Henry. Would you like me to show you something to pass the time?"

"Could you learn me how to make a wooden rabbit?" Henry said thoughtful, for he wanted to help, and they could fit in well for Roland's room.

"I could try to learn you yes." August said with a smile and fetched some tools and two blocks of wood. "Well first we start with drawing a rough version of the rabbit on the wood before we get rid of the wood that is out of the lines." August showed him how to handle to tool quickly finishing the rough shape of the rabbit. "Now we draw some more details on the wood like his paws and ears. With smaller tools he made out the paws and rough detail. And explained every step all along, when they worked.

"My boy, you will make a fine teacher someday." Marco said with a smile while he stood watching his son for some while now. Both Henry and August looked up from where they were working on the rabbits. August flashed a smile to his father.

"Good morning." Henry greeted with a little smile. "Marco, could I ask you something?"

"What you want to know?" Marco said and sat down with them.

"I wanted to ask if you could make the furniture for Roland's new room."

"Roland? That is the boy from Robin, is it not?"

"Yes, he is."

"So the rumours are true?" Marco asked looking at Henry.

"I think they are true, as far as they are saying that Robin is alive. My mom has been visiting ever since he has been in the hospital."

"I can see what I can do for you. What do you all need, and what kind of design were you thinking of?" Marco asked and August quickly fetched a piece of paper and handed him his pencil.

"I was thinking of making his room look like the woods. So if you can do something with that? And for sure we need a closet, bed, night table and maybe a desk with chair and a shelf or chest." Henry listed, hoping it was not too much for the two to make in such short time. Marco nodded while he wrote everything down Henry said, so he could rely on it later.

"I will see what I can do for you." He repeated and walked out of his shop in to the shed where he stored all the wood. Henry and August finished their rabbits by sanding them and with a little pin making the final details they finished.

"There you have it. Two life sized rabbits." August said while he placed his rabbit next to Henry's.

"Thank you, August." Henry said with a smile.

"You are welcome. I hope Roland will like them." August said and stood. "I should go and look what my father is doing."

"I hope so too. I will come by soon to see and maybe help." Henry greeted before August disappeared and he took the two wooden rabbits and left the wood shop. August found his father at the table sketching the possible designs for all the furniture.

* * *

"Hello, Henry, what a pleasant surprise." Mother superior said when she saw Henry walk through the doors of the convent.

"Hello, can I go to Roland?" He asked looking at her.

"Of course you can. I think he is in his room, otherwise he might be playing with the others children." She replied and turned back to what she was doing. Henry was walking up to Roland's room when from the other direction Roland also walked to his room.

"Hey, Roland." Henry greeted and walked up to the boy that looked up to his visitor.

"Henry?" He asked getting curious why he was here. He knew his papa, maybe he would take him to his papa.

"Would you let me in?" Henry asked gently standing for the door of Roland's room. Roland nodded and opened the door to let Henry in.

"Why are you here?" He asked while he picked up the drawing he had made for his papa.

"I am here because I have something for you." Henry said with a smile kneeling down so he would be on eye height with the boy. Roland frowned not knowing why Henry would want to give him something. Henry got you the two wooden rabbits and showed them to him.

"Bunnies." Roland said looking from the rabbits to Henry.

"Yes, do you like them?" Henry asked and smiled at Roland when he nodded.

"Yes." Roland said and carefully picked up one of the two rabbits to get a better look at it.

"Then you can have them." Henry said.

"Really?" Roland said looking back at Henry.

"Yes, it is a little gift for you."

"Okay. But you need to have the other bunny."

"The both belong together, so I think you need to have both." Henry said holding out the second rabbit for Roland to take.

"No, then give them to papa and Gina." Roland said after some time of thinking, giving both the rabbits back to Henry. "Then Papa has something that can make his think of Gina, and Gina something to think about Papa."

"I think I can do that." Henry said taking back the wooden rabbits. "Are you very sure about this?" Roland nodded eagerly.

"I hope Gina comes back soon to take me to papa."

"I shall tell her that too, that she needs to come and take you to your papa. For you miss him, don't you?" Roland nodded and gave Henry a small hug.

"Thank you." Roland said. Henry took it as his cue to leave and when he was outside on the grounds Roland waved at him from the window of his room. Henry waved back before he made his way to his mom's house.

* * *

Henry knocked on the door when he arrived at Regina's house. It took quite a while before Mary Margaret opened the door. "Hey Henry, come in." She greeted her grandson and let him in.

"Where is Regina?" Henry asked walking to the guestrooms with her.

"She went to Robin, almost two hours ago, so I think she will be back soon. But how did it go with Marco?"

"He agreed in making the furniture for Roland. I even made a rabbit, together with August." Henry showed the wooden rabbits to Mary Margaret. "I also went to the convent to give them to Roland, and he really liked them but thought better if I would give them to Regina and Robin."

"Soon David and I will go and place the wooden floor in Robin's room, then there will be enough to also do Roland's room." She said and walked in to Robin's future room.

"Hey Grandpa." Henry greeted. "I will go and get started in Roland's room." Henry picked up a pencil and started to draw on the wallpaper. An half hour later he had drawn rough outlines of the threes on the wallpaper. Regina silently stood watching her son.

"Looks good so far." She said looking to the walls with the outlines of the trees.

"Mom!" Henry said and flashed a smile at her.

"How was Marco?" Regina asked while she stepped inside the room.

"He wanted to make the furniture for Roland's room so I think he started the moment I left the shop." Henry picked up the two wooden rabbits. "I made these together with August." He handed one of them to Regina. "I also went to the convent to give these to Roland. He liked them but he thought it was better that you and Robin had one, so you both had something to remember each other."

"That is very sweet of him." Regina said eyeing the rabbit. "And he liked the forest theme?"

"I think he will like it. He also said to me that I had to tell you that he hoped that you soon would come and get him to visit his papa again." Henry repeated the message he had promised to tell.

"I think I can do that. Robin would like that too." Regina said and gave the rabbit back to Henry who now was at a loss, because he had no idea what to do with the rabbits. So he simply put them down in the middle of the room. He continued the drawing till he was satisfied and so the with little preparation he could start painting tomorrow.

Soon another day had gone bye and Mary Margaret and David left to go home. Henry decided that he wanted to stay over at Regina's keeping her company like when he was young. Watching a movie together, having lots of fun.

* * *

When Regina came downstairs the following morning she found Henry in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning." Regina announced herself and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning mom." Henry said and turned around with a smile. "Breakfast is almost ready." He announced while he lifted the frying pan and put the eggs on plates together with toast. Regina watched her son while she took a sip from the orange juice.

"Thank you." Regina smiled and started to eat when Henry sat down with her. When they were done eating, they cleaned up together. Henry gathered some supplies like old newspapers to cover the floor and some brushes before he could start on Roland's room. Again around nine o'clock David stood in front of Regina's door.

"Good morning." David greeted when he stepped inside.

"Good morning, where is Mary Margaret?" Regina asked when they walked to the guest rooms.

"It is Monday, she had to go teaching again." Regina nodded and helped David get started before she walked to the other room and helped Henry paint the trees.

"Don't you think it is going to be too dark?" Regina asked after some time, looking at what they had painted already.

"I do not think so, but I might need some light brown paint to make the trees more detailed." Henry said also looking at the walls. "But the furniture will be light, so I think that already solves a lot." Regina nodded and they continued painting. It was about one o'clock when Regina put the brush down, being almost finished with the brown paint.

"I am going to Robin." Regina announced while she wiped her hands on a cloth.

"Are you going to take Roland with you?" Henry asked.

"I am yes." Regina said before she said David goodbye and left for the convent. Roland was very happy when Regina showed up and gladly left with her to the hospital.

"Papa!" Roland said and let go of Regina's hand he was holding. He ran to the bed and climbed upon it.

"Hey buddy." Robin said and gave his son a hug. Regina sat down in the chair that stood next to his bed.

"How are you?" Regina asked.

"I am alright, I suppose." Robin answered while he took Roland's drawing and looked at it. "What is the next adventure?" He asked his son.

"Going to play in the park." Roland answered with a smile.

"I see a basket and a ball, and rabbits." Robin said nodding. "But who is the fourth person with us in the park?"

"That's Henry. He came and visited me. He had made two bunnies for me but I had told him he had to give one to Gina and one to you."

"Oh, did he do so?" Robin questioned and looked up to Regina. Regina nodded, confirming what Roland was saying.

"Did you bring them?" Roland asked eagerly.

"I think I have forgotten them." Regina said for they were indeed still standing in Roland's soon to be new bedroom. "I will bring them the next time, alright?" Roland looked a bit disappointed but nodded. Roland told his father some more things about his drawing and Robin listened with a smile on his face. Roland snuggled down in his father's arms while Robin softly hugged his son. Regina watched the scene in front of her, being happy that both of them find comfort in each other's presence. Both Robin and Roland were almost asleep when the visitor hour was over.

"Robin? Roland?" Regina asked softly to awaken them again. Robin lifted his head and turned his attention to her.

"Yes?" He asked with a tired smile.

'It is time that we have to leave again, sadly." Regina said and watched as Roland lifted his head from Robin's chest.

"Do we have too?" Roland asked, still in his father's embrace.

"I am afraid we have to, otherwise a nurse probably will chase us out." Regina replied and watched while Roland hugged his father and Robin kissed his curls. Regina handed Roland's jacket and pulled on her own.

"I will see you soon." Robin said to Roland. Regina gave Robin a kiss before they walked out of the ward.

"Goodbye, papa." Roland said before he joined Regina. When they walked out of the hospital they saw Ruby and Whale, who apparently had finished his shift for the day. Regina treated the boy on some sweets before she walked him back to the convent. There they said goodbye and Regina promised to soon come back to take him to his papa again.

When Regina came home, David and Henry were still busy with the rooms. David had started laying the floor in Robin's room while Henry had started with the green of the trees. Regina helped Henry before both David and Henry left to go home for dinner, leaving Regina alone, with the paint and the two wooden rabbits.

The grave where Robin supposed to be buried was soon removed, indeed his body missing from the coffin. Most who worried about it did not understand how or why it happened, yet for others it did not matter, because all that they wanted was to have him back, that just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Therapy._

The rooms were about to be finished. Marco and August were finishing the furniture for Roland's room and only the bathroom for Robin had to be dressed. A few days ago they had started to learn Robin how he had to do all the things for himself. Regina took Roland at least four times a week to see Robin, and he had a whole collection of drawings in his cabinet. Robin's strength grew as well as his energy levels.

When Regina went to the hospital together with Roland, Robin sat in his wheelchair with a big smile upon his face. "Hey, Regina, Roland." He smiled.

"Papa!" Roland said with a smile walking up to his papa.

"Hey, Robin, you look good." Regina said. It was the first time in over six weeks that he had been properly dressed.

"Thank you. I had a shower yesterday, and it felt like forever since I had my last."

"You have?" Regina questioned.

"It felt wonderful. Though I still need a bit of help…"

"You just need some time. Soon you can come home." Regina tried to encourage him. Robin gave her a little smile before he watched the nurse approach.

"You can go out for a walk, if you like. I would recommend that you stay either in the hospital or near the grounds, may something happen, someone can reach us quickly so we can help." The nurse said and spread a blanket over Robin's lap.

"We will." Regina said and took place behind the wheelchair.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Roland asked standing in front of his father.

"Of course you can, buddy." Robin bent over to lift Roland on his lap, discovering that was still not such good idea.

"Try to avoid that for the time being." The nurse said when she had lifted Roland on to Robin's lap. She walked along them till they had reached another ward she needed to be. Robin wrapped one arm around his son's middle and let Regina push him. When they were outside, Regina set Robin down next to the bench where she sat down herself. Robin took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.

"It has been too long that I have been outside." He said softly, giving a little smile to Regina.

"Soon enough you will be home, and then we can go and walk every day." Regina replied.

"That sounds like a good idea." Robin enjoyed being outside and having the bit of sun on his face. Roland quietly played a bit with the corner of the blanket while still having his father's strong arm around his waist. After some time in silence, Regina brought Robin and Roland back inside and in the common room they sat down with something to drink. They talked over several things, none of really importance at some time another patient joined in the conversation, knowing Robin very well. When the visitor hour was almost over again Regina took Robin back to his room. Roland hugged his papa before he carefully climbed of his lap. With a little bit help of the nurse Robin made it back in to his bed, while Regina smiled at him.

"That went well." Regina praised.

"Thank you." Robin said, also looking proud for himself. He was a quick learner, and it would not take very long before he finally could come home. Regina gave him a kiss.

"I will see you soon." Regina said with a smile. Roland waved at his father and grabbed Regina's hand.

"Good bye." Robin said before they walked out of the ward and left the hospital.

"I hope papa can come home soon." Roland said when they were almost on the grounds surrounding the convent.

"I think so, but only the doctor can say when he will."

"The doctor?"

"Yes, he knows exactly how your papa is doing, and when he thinks papa is well enough, he will let him come home." Regina replied, not sure how she supposed to tell Roland this so he would understand.

"Does the doctor know already then?"

"I do not know, but I can ask him the next time I will see him."

"Will you?" Roland asked, walking up the steps of the convent.

"I will." Regina said and bent down to give the little boy a hug.

"Thank you, Gina." Roland said and when he turned around he was greeted by mother superior.

"Hello, Regina, Roland." Blue greeted with a little smile.

"Good afternoon." Regina greeted and waved at Roland before she left. Roland went to his room after he had told Blue about his day.

* * *

"Doctor Whale?" Regina asked when she knocked on the door of his office for the third time.

"If you would let me reach the door, I will let us both in." Doctor Whale said and pushed Regina aside, and unlocked the door. He flicked on the light and sat down behind his desk. Regina entered and closed the door before she sat down. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"What would you think? The only reason that I come here is because of Robin." Regina spoke calmly.

"Well, as you probably have noticed, he is already doing quite well."

"Yes, I did. The last time I spoke to you, you told me you needed to still tell me things before he got home. And as you probably have noticed, he is well on his way to come home." Regina glared at him, trying not to get impatient.

"Well to start with, when he gets home, you will have to continue with the therapy we have been giving him to stimulate the blood flow in his legs. I can arrange for you that the nurse can teach you how to do so." Whale started. "The medication will be explained to himself, but if everything goes alright, he soon enough does not need them anymore."

"Okay, anything more?" Regina asked.

"How is your house? Is it already wheelchair friendly?" He asked while he arranged a pile of papers searching some form.

"Robin's rooms are as good as finished. They have enough space and the bathroom is modified for his use. When he is about to go home we will put all the ramps in place." Regina told him, though it did not look like Whale was actually listening to her.

"Good." Doctor Whale replied before he scribbled something down on the form. "Give this to one of the nurses at the nurse station, they will know what to do next." He said and handed Regina the form.

"Good day, doctor Whale." Regina said when she took the form. Doctor Whale gave her a nod before she walked out of the office and delivered the form to the nurse station.

"We will teach you all you need to know." The girl said friendly after she read the form. "Come back tomorrow at nine in the morning, then we will start."

"Thank you, I will be there." Regina answered before she left, ready to go home.

* * *

It was ten minutes to nine when Regina stood in front of the nurse station.

"Ms. Mills?" A nurse asked when she stepped outside. Regina nodded. "Give me a moment, then we will go to Mr. Hood." The nurse disappeared again. A few moments later she came back and handed her a binder with several pages. "Everything you need to know about the therapy will be in here. You can read it when you are home, and when you have questions, ask them." She explained while they walked to the ward. Robin was about to finish his breakfast when Regina and the nurse stood next to his bed.

"Good morning." Robin greeted and flashed Regina a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Hood. As you see, Ms. Mills is here. I am going to teach her how she supposed to continue with you therapy once you are home." She explained. She let Regina take place next to Robin knees. The nurse removed the blanket from Robin's legs and instructed Regina through the whole routine.

"How did I do?" Regina asked.

"You did well, but I would like you to have some more practise, for I cannot watch over your shoulder when you are home." The nurse said and covered Robin's legs again. "That is why I would like to see you a few times again to do the therapy."

"I will be there tomorrow." Regina said with a nod and gave Robin a little smile.

"Same time will be fine. But now I must ask you to leave, since it is no visitor hour." The nurse said friendly while she walked to the door of the ward.

"I will see you this afternoon." Regina said and leant over to give Robin a kiss.

"Milady." Robin smiled. Regina walked with the nurse back to the nurse station. She said her goodbye and continued her round. Regina went home to return later that day for visitor hour.

* * *

Now Regina went twice a day to the hospital. Once in the morning for Robin's therapy, and in the afternoon just to spent time with him. When the sun would shine Regina would take Robin outside and walk with him, while they stayed inside when it would be clouded or even rained.

"Are you ready, Henry?" David asked when he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter.

"I am." Henry said when he walked up to his grandfather.

"Be careful." Mary Margaret said before the two men were out.

"You know, you should learn how to drive." David said when they were on their way to Marco's.

"I would like to do so." Henry said while he nodded, though the thought about David teaching him how to drive? Soon enough they arrived at the wood shop where August already stood waiting for them.

"Good morning." August greeted.

"Good morning." David and Henry replied when they stepped out of the truck.

"I will help you load." August said before he pulled open the door. Together they loaded the parts in to the truck.

"I will be right back." David announced when there were still pieces of furniture they would not fit.

"I will see you coming." August waved and watched while they drove away.

"Are you ready?" August asked when he walked back inside.

"Almost finished." Marco said while he sanded a piece of wood in the form of a little fox.

"It needs to be in the chest before they return." August urged his father.

"I know my boy." Marco replied and a few moments later he finished the little fox. "There you go." He said and walked over to the chest and put it in there, along with all the other wooden animals. He was just in time to hear a car arrive.

"That was quick." August said when David and Henry entered the shop again.

"Well you have two strong men in front of you." David said with a smile, looking the last pieces of furniture.

"Well, let us go then." August said while he picked up the chest with the wooden figurines. Soon all the furniture was loaded and Henry payed Marco with the money he got from Regina.

"Thank you, Henry. I hope the boy will like it." Marco said with a smile.

"I think he will, thank you." Henry said to him before he got in to the truck. When they arrived at Regina's, she already stood waiting for them. She helped them carry the smaller pieces inside while Henry picked up the chest.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked when she saw Henry struggle with the chest.

"I am, but it is really heavy." Henry said and slowly walked with it. He set it down against one of the walls and opened the lid. "Well this explained why it was so heavy."

"What?" David asked walking back in the room.

"There are all wooden figurines in the box, that explains why it was so heavy." Henry said and stepped aside when David wanted to look in the chest.

"Well it looks like they are all forest animals." David said before he walked away and moment later returned with his tools. Together David and Henry assembled the pieces of furniture and placed them on the right spot in the room. It was long past dinnertime when Roland's room was finally finished, with bedsheets and curtains included.

"Well I am going to see if Snow left me some food." David said.

"Otherwise, Granny's will be a good idea." Henry said and they said Regina goodbye.

 **-I first should say that I am sorry for the shorter chapter and for the long wait. Though I can promise Robin will be coming home next chapter, so if you have suggestions, please let me know, it will help me write!-**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Welcome Home!_

Regina stepped from the chair when she finally managed to fasten the canvas that said, 'Welcome home!' She also had put down some other decorations as well. She had spent all yesterday in the kitchen making snacks. David and Henry helped putting down all the ramps and they sneakily sampled some of the snacks when they were finished in the hope Regina would not have noticed.

"Regina?" Regina heard her name being called though the doorbell did not ring. When Regina looked outside when she tried to find the source of the sound, a small group of men stood in her backyard.

"Little John?" Regina asked when she had opened the door to face the men.

"Regina." Little John said again and stepped up to her.

"You are a bit early." Regina said eying the men. "And I have a front door to receive guests."

"Well, we could not wait to see Robin again. It has been ages since we have seen him. And sorry about that, it seemed to get less attention I suppose."

"If you behave you can come in. I still need to get Roland before the other guests arrive." Regina said and stepped aside to let them in.

"We will." Little John promised and entered the house, wiping his feet on the mat.

"Do not touch the snacks." Regina warned before she grabbed her jacket. For a moment, she watched Robin's friends who now sat chatting in the living room before she left.

Moments later she pulled in to the parking lot of the convent.

"Good afternoon Regina." Blue greeted when Regina entered the convent.

"Good afternoon. How is Roland?" Regina greeted with a nod.

"I think Roland packed his bag a week ago, being really excited to finally go home." Blue said while they walked up to Roland's room. "Roland?" Blue asked when she knocked on the door, that opened almost immediately.

"Gina." Roland said with a smile when he saw her. "Can I go home now?"

"Get your bag, then I think Regina would love to take you home." Blue said receiving a huge smile. Roland sent up a huge grin before he quickly grabbed his bag.

"Aren't you going to say Mother Superior goodbye?" Regina asked the excited boy when they were about to leave the convent.

"Thank you." Roland said giving Blue a hug.

"Be a good boy, yes?" Blue said when she crouched so she would be on the same height as the boy.

"I will." Roland said still grinning.

"Well, say your father hi from me."

"I will." Roland said and waved at Blue before he followed Regina to her car.

"This is not home." Roland said slightly disappointed when he walked up to the front door.

"This will be your new home." Regina said while she retrieved the keys from her purse and unlocked and opened the door.

"I don't want a new home, I just want papa and go home."

"I know so, Roland. But your papa will also come and live here, so you will have your papa and me." Regina said, feeling bad for the boy.

"Roland? Is that you?" Little John asked when he poked his head around to see who Regina was talking with.

"But the woods?" Roland said before he looked up who had joined their conversation. "Yes?"

"You have become really big, buddy." Little John said with a smile greeting Robin's son.

"Little John." Roland said finally recognising him. Little John knelt and gave him a hug.

Soon enough the Charming's arrived, alongside with Emma, Henry and Hook. Even Marco and August showed, as well and Granny with Ruby.

"Thank you all for coming. Like I told the others already, do not touch the snacks. I would also like to ask you to let Robin calmly enter the house, he does not need a heart attack sending him back in to the hospital. In a half hour, I will be back with Robin." Regina said to all her guests before she left.

* * *

"I thought you had forgotten me." Robin said with a smile when Regina entered the ward.

"Sorry, I had to do some last preparations before you could come home." Regina said before giving Robin a kiss. "Shall we go then?"

"Gladly." Robin replied and took the blanket offered by the nurse and his bag.

"In a few days dr. Whale will come and see how you are doing, and don't hesitate when you have a question to come and ask." The nurse said.

"Thank you, we will." Robin replied with a nod and so the two made it out the ward and left the hospital. The walk was quiet, not awkward, just quiet. Robin enjoyed the fresh air while he observed his surroundings. The last few weeks he had thought so much about how his life was going to be when he finally would be gone from the hospital. Even before the whole thing with Hades he had wanted to ask Regina if she wanted to come and live with them. He loved Regina and he knew how she had to deal with children, so she also would be perfect for a motherly role in Roland's life again. He could not imagine how the boy must have felt to first losing his mother, then having her back, only to have her being an imposter and not Mary at all. And then also having him to lose his father. Robin shuddered at the idea. It must have been hell, if not worse.

"Are you cold?" Regina asked retrieving him from his thoughts.

"No, thank you." Robin replied stealing a quick glance of the woman he had come to love. Regina wanted to ask what was wrong, but she decided it was better to hold her tongue because she was afraid she would blow the surprise. Her steps echoed loudly for it was only this and the song of birds that was heard. Soon enough the house of the mayor came in to sight and when they turned on the garden path leading to the front door, everything seemed perfectly normal. Regina was very glad she did not see any movement by the windows or that someone thought they needed to turn on a light or something. Regina opened the door before pushing Robin inside.

"Welcome home." Regina said when she had closed the door behind her. Robin smiled seeing the decoration.

"Thank you." Robin said receiving a kiss from Regina.

"Papa!" Roland shouted when he heard his father's voice. He practically jumped from Little John's lap where he had been sitting the whole time and ran up to his father. "Papa." He said again and snuggled down in his father's arms when Robin managed to lift his son on to his lap with little difficulty.

"Hey buddy, it is good to see you." Robin said softly with a smile and hugged his son.

"Gina said we were going to live here." Roland said after a moment, looking up to his father.

"Yes, we will. Don't you like it then?" Robin asked watching his son think. Roland shrugged.

"But what about the woods?"

"Well you have seen I am still in the chair, don't you?" Robin asked and Roland nodded. "It is not very handy in the woods, isn't it?" Roland took a moment to think before he carefully shook his head. "That is why we will stay with Regina." Robin tried to explain it as careful and well as he could. He had no idea how far Roland understood the whole wheelchair thing.

"But can we go there sometimes then?" Roland asked hopeful.

"We will see when the times comes." Robin replied, not wanting to give his son false hope. Regina was aware of the people in the living room, yet Robin had no idea. Neither he knew that they had heard the whole conversation between him and his son, bringing them almost to tears.

"And if we bring the others?" Roland asked, almost determent to return to the woods.

"Who? Which others?" Robin asked confused. He surely did not mean the Charmings, did he? Regina took this as the cue and pushed Robin forth to the living room.

"Welcome home!" All the guests said in unison. Robin's head snapped up, looking at all the faces that filled the living room. He had no idea what to say, yet a little smile played on his lips. Robin slightly turned to look at Regina.

"Welcome home." She said as well with a smile. Little John came forth with a sad smile on his face.

"It is very good to see you again." He said softly and gave Robin an awkward hug, squeezing Roland in between them.

"It is good to be out of the hospital again." Robin replied. The others of Robin's troop followed greeting their chief. All of them were happy to see him again, alive and well, though still being concerned about the obvious.

"Has Roland already seen his room?" August asked Regina while waiting for their turn to greed Robin.

"No, he has not yet. He will see it when we will go and sleep, I suppose." Regina replied while she watched Robin and Roland being greeted by David and Mary Margaret.

"Well, I hope Roland likes his new room." August said with a smile before joining his father to greed Robin.

When everyone had the chance of greeting Robin, Robin cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me, but you need to thank Regina for all the hard work she had put in for this." Robin said and smiled at Regina while the others applauded.

"Are these the others you spoke about?" Robin asked Roland while he gestured to Little John.

"Yes, like we used to." Roland said with a smile and waved when Little John looked up at them. "Do we?"

"We will see in time." Robin said before he hugged Roland again.

Soon enough the room filled with chatter as they passed around the snacks. Regina did not dare to say it probably was the first time the living room was filled with such chatter. Little John and his friends told Robin all about the things he had missed while David, Marco and August discussed something about a house, or something like that. Granny and Mary Margaret happily chattered about the weather and Mary Margaret told Granny about her plans to go and give her class some cooking lessons. Ruby was rather at a loss before Henry dragged her in conversation.

When it was time for dinner, Regina served her famous lasagne. When they all started eating, everyone was silent, suggesting already the lasagne was quite tasteful.

* * *

"You will let me know what Roland though about his room." August said to Henry.

"I will let you know if you want." Henry said with a little smile when he looked at Roland who was getting tired now. Marco and August, as well as Granny and Ruby said their goodbyes. They thanked Regina for the good food, and Robin received more well wishes before they left. About a half hour later Robin's friends said goodbye, leaving only the Charmings.

"It is rude because we still have guests, but I am getting tired and wish to go to sleep." Robin said when it was suddenly silent.

"Roland is almost asleep as well." Regina remarked. The boy had not left Robin's lap since Robin had lifted him on his lap when he had just come home.

"That is no problem, we also should go home." Emma said looking from Killian to his father to Henry. David stood and gave Mary Margaret a little smile. "Thank you for inviting us, it is good to see that you are up and about again. If you need help, you know where to find us." David said after he pulled on his jacket. The others thanked them as well and wished them a good night before they also left. Robin slowly pushed himself forward to the hallway where he looked up the stairs.

"How did you picture this, Regina?" Robin asked quietly, not wishing to burden her.

"Having rooms at ground level?" Regina said with a frown, but smiled as she leaded Robin in to the hallway that held the former guest rooms. "The left room will be your room, Robin, the right room will be Roland's." Regina said addressing the two rooms.

"My room?" Roland asked, being more awake.

"Yes, I figured that if your papa was coming to live here with me, you could come as well. I also thought that it was a very good idea if your papa could bring you to bed." Regina told Roland whose eyes lightened with the idea of his papa tucking him in. Robin gave her a smile, being very happy that she had even thought about such things.

"Would you read me a story then?" He asked turning to his papa.

"Not tonight, buddy. I am afraid I will fall asleep myself when reading a story, but I will promise to you I will do so another time. But I will tuck you in." Robin said with a little smile when Roland nodded at the other proposal. Regina opened the door and flicked on the light, before she stepped aside to let Robin enter. "Wow, look Roland." Robin whispered in his son ear while he looked at the furniture and walls.

"It looks like the forest." Roland said and carefully slid from his father's lap. Roland looked around in awe seeing the various animals painted on the walls.

"It indeed does. Why don't you try and find a pair of pyjamas, then you can get ready for bed." Robin said watching his son. "For it long past you bedtime, young man." Roland scolded with a smile. Roland flashed him a little smile before he opened the lid of the chest that stood in front of his bed.

"Toys." He announced with a sheepish grin. With a last look upon the wooden animals Roland closed the lid again and turned around to open the doors of the large wardrobe. "Found it." Roland announced after a moment of looking through the clothing. He pulled out a blue pair with stars and moons upon it. Regina smiled as she watched Robin and Roland from the doorpost. Robin helped his son as best as he could, to dress for bed.

"There you go." Robin said when Roland was finally dressed. Roland climbed on his new bed and crawled under the blankets. Robin tried to hide a yawn when he watched his son. Robin kissed the dark mob of hair before tucking his son in.

"Sleep well, Roland." Robin whispered softly, giving his son a little smile before wheeling himself out of the room.

"Good night, Roland." Regina said while she flicked off the light and closed the door, leaving it slightly open.

"Good night." They heard Roland's soft reply.

"Now off to bed with myself." Robin remarked and opened the door opposite of Roland's room.

"I hope you like it." Regina said as she watched Robin.

"It is more than I could ever ask for." Robin replied after a moment of inspecting his new room.

"Good, because I worked my butt off for it." Regina said with a smirk, sitting down on the bed.

"All of it?" Robin asked when he rolled from the bathroom, almost feeling bad for Regina.

"I had some help, luckily." She replied with a frown.

"Who helped you?" Robin asked while he lifted himself out of his wheelchair to sit upon the bed.

"David, Mary Margaret and Henry." Regina replied as she watched Robin undress. Robin still had his muscular body, and Regina had a hard time reminding herself to blink.

"And Roland's room?" Robin asked while he folded his clothes and put them in his chair. "Mind to fetch me a T-shirt?"

"That is all Henry's doing. And I think he did very well." Regina said while she tossed Robin a grey T-shirt which he pulled on.

"Then he certainly has. Remind me to thank him." Robin said yawning again.

"I will leave you to sleep. It must have been quit a tiring day." Regina said as she watched Robin, getting underneath the blankets. "Just shout for me if you need something." Regina said and kissed Robin good night. Robin gave her a little smile before finally laying down.

"Sleep well." Robin said.

"Sleep well." Regina replied before flicking the light off, leaving the door slightly open. Regina returned to the living room. It was only half past ten so Regina found it too early to go to bed already. Putting back the dining chairs on their place as well as storing the excess food in the fridge before putting all the dirty dishes in the sink. Those could wait till tomorrow, as well as vacuum cleaning. Regina thought looking around. Robin had received several welcome home gifts. There was a basket with bottles of beer and some snacks, a nice picture of him, Roland and his band of former fellow thieves, as well as many 'get well soon' carts.

With a last look in the hall where Robin and Roland were asleep, Regina retired herself.

 **-Hi there! I am so sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I found it hard to come up with something that satisfied me, besides from my sibling who occupied my laptop, preventing me from writing. I hope you will them me thing you would like to read, seeing them do something, as well as things you would not like to, it will help me writing my next chapters with things you would like! So please leave a review, thank you!-**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Bambi._

Robin was confused when he opened his eyes. It was not the ward he had woken up this morning, like every other morning after accident. It took him a moment to remember yesterday. Snuggling down in to the sheets he smelled them, happy to not smell the typical hospital smell of antiseptic and rubber gloves. With a bit of effort, he seated himself in his wheelchair and picked out a shirt and a pair of trousers before he tried out his new bathroom.

Regina was up and dressed at her usual time and decided to make some breakfast before awakening Robin and Roland. When she walked in to Robin's room she found an empty bed and heard the shower running. With a little smile on her lips she went back to the kitchen and set the table. When she walked back to see if Robin had finished showering the door to Roland's room was open.

"Good morning, little fox of mine." Robin said, smiling brightly as Roland opened his eyes.

"Papa?" Roland asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Am I dreaming?" Roland sat up while he looked around in his new room.

"I do not think so, why?" Robin asked and ran his hand through the dark mob of his son.

"You are here." Roland said while he grabbed his father's hand. Robin smiled and pulled his son in a hug.

"Then you must wake up quickly, so you will see that you are not dreaming at all." Robin whispered. Robin started tickling his son, getting high pitched giggles in return. Robin let out a laugh himself enjoying the sound he had not realised he had missed so much.

"Stop! Papa, please!" Roland laughed while he tried to push away the hands.

"Are you awake now then?" Robin asked while he ceased his tickling to give Roland some time to breath, but ready for another round of tickles.

"I think so." Roland said with a sheepish smile before he threw his arms around his father's neck. Robin returned the embrace while he smiled.

"Good morning, Gina." Roland said when he looked up from Robin's shoulder.

"Regina?" Robin asked and turned the wheelchair, so he could look at her.

"Hey." Roland said before sticking out his tongue. Roland smiled and sat down on his lap.

"Little monkey." Robin chuckled while ruffling the dark mob of hair. "Are you standing long there?"

"Just about from the point that Roland was fully awake." Regina smiled. "I have made breakfast if you are hungry?"

"I am not a monkey!" Roland protested before he let out a giggle when Robin stared tickling him, again.

"Sounds great." Robin said and looked at Roland who nodded enthusiastically.

"But should I not get dressed first?" Roland questioned.

"You can also dress after breakfast, can't you?" Regina questioned. Roland looked from Regina to his father and back.

"Can I?" He asked looking at his father.

"As long as you do not make a mess, I think you can." Robin replied before he pushed himself from Roland's room to the kitchen.

"Hmmm." Roland hummed when he smelled the delicious smell as they entered the kitchen.

"Looks good." Robin said when he saw the bacon and eggs.

Soon enough they were all seated and ready to begin their breakfast. Robin quickly swallowed the medicines with some water before starting on is eggs and bacon. Roland also enjoyed the breakfast, as well as Regina. The sky was grey outside and soon enough it started raining, ruining the idea of going outside to the woods. When they were done eating Regina cleaned the dishes while Roland dressed himself.

"What do you want to do?" Robin asked when Roland returned to the kitchen.

"We cannot go to the woods now, can we?" Roland said, looking outside.

"We could go and watch a movie?" Regina said while drying her hands.

"What kind of movie then?"

"You can choose one. I think that upstairs in the room next to Henry's one, with old things of him. Somewhere there must be a box with movies he liked when he was as old as you."

"Okay."

"Do you think you can find it, or do I need to come with you?"

"Come with me?" Roland asked quietly. Regina gave him a little smile and walked with him upstairs.

"It must be somewhere in here." Regina said when she opened the room and switched on the light. Roland and Regina looked through all kind of stuff and boxes.

"What's in this box?" Roland asked after a while showing a brightly coloured box.

"Those are board games. You can bring that and we could look at that when we are downstairs." Regina explained and pushed a box away, finally revealing the box with movies. "Go ahead, pick a movie." Regina said and stepped aside to let Roland look though the movies.

"This one." Roland said after a few minutes and handed Regina a plastic box with a deer and a bunny on the cover. Regina let out a chuckle.

"Bambi. Great choice." She smiled. "Do you want to bring the box with board games too?" Roland nodded and Regina handed the movie back to Roland before picking up the larger box and leaving the room.

"Robin?" Regina asked when she entered the kitchen and Robin was nowhere in sight.

"I am here." Robin called back. Regina found him sitting on the couch with a tray with tea on the table and a thick blanket on the armrest.

"Could you start the movie?" Roland asked, handing the movie to her. Regina put the disk in the player and started it. Regina sat down next to Robin, leaving just enough room for Roland to sit in between them. Robin spread the blanket over their legs, and Regina handed a cup with juice to Roland, and a cup to tea to Robin. And so they sat there, watching the movie.

"That was quite sad actually. I thought these children movies would be more cheerful." Robin commented when the movie had ended.

"But Bambi still has Thumper." Roland said with a little smile.

"I suppose." Regina shrugged and grabbed the remote and switched it from the video canal to regular television. She stopped when she came across a documentary that showed some kind of landscape with mountains. They watched it till it was about time for lunch. After lunch Regina decided that it was a good time to show Roland the box with board games she brought down with the DVD that morning.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked curious watching the box.

"Gina would go and show it to me. I found it when we were looking for a movie." Roland said and opened the box to look what was all inside.

"Do you know these games?" Robin asked Regina when she joined them again.

"I do, but it is a long time ago since I played them last." Regina replied and looked at the different boards. We could play Ludo or Game of the Goose. That are the only two I can remember playing with Henry."

"What kind of colour do you want to be?" Robin asked Roland, holding out four wooden figures of a goose in four different colours.

"I want to be the green one." Roland smiled.

"And you, Regina?" Robin asked while he held out the remaining three figurines.

"The red one, please." Regina said and placed the board at the middle of the table so everyone can reach it. Robin put the yellow figurine back in the box and put the green, red and blue figures on the board and started to play the game.

All three of them enjoyed the game and kept on playing both games till it was well time for dinner. While Robin and Roland cleaned the table and set it with plates and silverware, Regina cooked a simple meal. After dinner Robin and Roland helped Regina drying and putting the dishes back in the cupboard. Together they watched some more TV before Robin thought it was well time for Roland to go to bed.

"Come, buddy. Time for bed." Robin said while he looked at his boy. "Say good night to Regina."

"Good night, Gina." Roland said and gave Regina a hug before he walked alongside his father to his new bedroom. "Will you read me a story?" Roland asked when he stood in his room.

"I will, but first you need to dress in your PJ's and brush your teeth." Robin said and helped him dress and watched from the doorpost as Roland stood on a step stool and watched himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

"All done." Roland announced when he had washed his face and came back into his bedroom.

"Good. Then pick a book and hop into bed." Robin said with a smile as he watched his son. He had missed this, his little boy. When Roland was finally settled, Robin read to him. When he was done reading about some adventurous farm animals he laid the book in the night table and tucked Roland in.

"Good night Roland." Robin whispered and kissed the dark mob of hair.

"Night, papa." Roland whispered back already half asleep. With a smile, Robin left Roland to sleep. He joined Regina for a while in the living room before he was tired himself and decided to retire. When he was about to go to sleep a knock on the door alerted him.

"Come in." Robin called, and Regina entered. "Hey."

"I almost forgot about your therapy." She said softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now you mention it." Robin said and gave her a little smile. "Go ahead." Robin laid down and tried to focus on feeling Regina's fingers as she worked with his legs. About a twenty minutes later Regina finished the therapy, tucking Robin.

"Sleep well." Regina kissed Robin.

"Good night." Robin replied before Regina flicked of the light and closed the door and went to bed herself.

 **-Happy New Year to you all! I have not forgotten you, though I am sorry I did not update for so long… I hope you like it and let me know if you did. It is a bit shorter than planned, but I did not want to keep you waiting any longer.**

 **I hope it is the correct translations of the board games as Ludo supposed to be Mens-Erger-Je-Niet in Dutch, and Game of the goose supposed to be Ganzenbord.**

 **Please help me with some ideas, for I am at a loss at what I could let them to, and skipping a lot of time does not seem right. I myself was thinking about adopting a dog, but with only that I do not think that I can deliver a whole chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you would like to read!-**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Chesnuts_

Roland sat snugly on his lap while Regina pushed them forward. She thought it was a good idea because soon it would become too cold to go out for a long walk.

"Roland?" Robin almost whispered to his son.

"Yes, papa?" Roland replied while he looked at his father.

"Do you remember this part of the forest?"

"Why?" Roland asked curiously.

"I can remember that last fall we found those little chesnuts and we ate them at the campfire." Roland nodded as he remembered last fall.

"Do you think we could find some now?" Roland wondered.

"Well, go and search for them." Roland looked up from his father to Regina before he climbed of Robin's lap. Soon enough Roland had found some and filled the pockets of his jacket.

"Jackpot!" Regina said and pushed Robin over to a giant chesnut tree.

"There are so many." Roland said as he sat down and tried to free the chesnuts from their green prickly shell. "They do not all fit in my pockets." Roland frowned as he tried to fit in het last nuts, but others kept falling out.

"I will hold on to them for you." Robin said as he held out his hand to recieve the nuts. The three continued their walk through the brown-golden with red coloured forest enjoying the sunny afternoon.

"Time to go home, Roland." Regina called after a while, while Roland had played in the already fallen leaves.

"Five more minutes?"

"I am sorry Roland, but you know David, Mary Margaret and Henry are coming over tonight for dinner, remember?"

"Oh, I do!" Roland smiled as he remembered. Soon enough they had eached home.

"Roland, you can put all the chesnuts into the bowl." Regina said as she held out a porcelain bowl. Robin dumped the chesnuts in there before he helped Roland with his.

"What do we do now?" Roland asked looking at the bowl filled with chesnuts.

"Well, firstly you can hang your coat at the entrance, and then we go and make everything ready for tonight." Regina said as she put the bowl on the kitchen table and openend the fridge. All three of them helped preparing the ingredients.

"what are we going to do with the chesnuts?" Roland asked when they had finished.

"We could roast them in the oven?" Regina offered.

"No campfire?"

"Not today Roland." Robin shook his head.

"That's okay." Roland agreed althoug disappointed. Soon enough the doorbell rang. "That must be them." Roland shouted as he jumped from the chair and quickly made his way to the front door and opened it. "Hi!" Roland greeted them as he let them in.

"Good evening." David greeted as he entered.

"Good evening." Robin greeted.

"Dinner will be reading in about ten minutes." Regina said after she turned back and stirred a thick white sauce.

"It smells lovely." Mary Margaret praised as she sat down oppside of Robin, who had just swallowed his medicines.

"Henry? Roland?" Regina called after she had served the pasta and sauce ten minutes later. A moment later both of them appeared in the dining room.

"Where were you?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"I wanted to show Henry my room." Roland said before he started eating. Henry only grinned before he took a bite. All of them chuckled before they also started eating. When they were almost done eating, Regina put a bakingplate with the chesnuts with a bit of butter and salt into the oven.

"That was very good." David praised as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"We also have dessert." Roland piped in.

"A dessert you say?" David asked, for he had already seen the chesnuts.

"Chesnuts." Roland almost bounced of his chair. "Can we have some icecream too? Please?"

"Only a little bit." Robin nodded at Regina. Soon enough they were all enjoying some ice cream with warm chesnuts.

"Hmm." David hummed. "This is real good. Maybe the next time I do not know what to cook I should ask you." Roland nodded and giggled as responce. Roland dug in, enjoying the icecream and the still warm chesnuts. Robin slowly chewed on a chesnut and could not help but smile at the joy his son had in consuming his dessert. Mary Margaret and David enjoyed smiled too as they enjoyed their dessert too.

"We should be going now." David said after they had finished washing and drying the dishes they had used.

"Thank you for coming over." Robin smiled.

"We should thank you for inviting us." Mary Margaret said as she hung the wet towel over a small rack so it could properly dry.

"I hope I can come soon again for some real buddy stuff." Henry grinned at Roland.

"Please papa?" Roland asked, doing puppy eyes.

"We shall see when the times comes." Robin chuckled. "Can you go with Regina and say goodbye to them?" Roland nodded as he walked with them to the hallway where they put on their coats.

"Good night!" They all greeted before David, Mary Margaret and Henry left.

* * *

"Doggy!" Roland almost shouted as he scrambled from Robin's lap, going to Pongo to pet him.

"Good day, Regina." Archie greeted with his usual smile. "It is good to see you again, Robin. How are you doing?" He asked and took his umbrella in his other hand so he would be able to shake Robin's.

"Mostly getting used to the new situation." Robin said with a little smile as he watched Roland with Pongo. "Well even with the wheelchair, it is not all bad that happened the last couple of weeks." Regina gave Robin a smile while she shifted the grocery bag to her other arm. She had insisted on walking, knowing the fresh air and the excersize would do them all good.

"That is good to hear. If you ever need help, or something from your chest, just let me know." Archie still smiled, maybe even a little more. "Say goodbye Pongo." Pongo looked up at Archie when he called his name.

"I will remember, have a nice day." Robin said.

"Thank you, Archie. Come, Roland. We also need to continue." Regina said and Roland petted Pongo one last time, before he climbed back on his papa's lap.

"Have a nice day." Archie said before he also continued his way.

"Could I go and play with Pongo again?" Roland asked after a while, when they were almost home.

"Why would you like to go and play with Pongo again?" Regina asked.

"I like doggies. I can pet and hug them. Maybe even play fetch!" Roland explained.

"I will ask Archie next time I will see him." Regina promised and unlocked the front door.

"Thank you, Gina." Regina smiled as she let Robin and Roland to their own devices and went in to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Dinner passed quietly, as far as Roland's chatter was quiet.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to maybe get a dog for Roland?" Robin wondered as he sat next to Regina on the couch. He had put Roland to bed over an half hour ago.

"I do not know Robin." Regina frowned. "I am sure Roland would like it, but maybe when you are a bit better. I need to go with you everywhere now, and I do not have the time to go and walk with a dog several times a day."

"I understand." Robin nodded. "I am sure Pongo would like to play with Roland sometimes."

"I believe so." Regina smiled as she snuggled into Robin's side. "Have you already thought about presents?" She asked after a while.

"Presents?" It took Robin a moment to remember that Christmas was not that far away anymore. "No I have not." Robin said. "Have you?"

"I was just thinking for things Roland could use at the moment, like mittens and a scarf. But I also think we should give him something he could play with."

"Something like a puzzle or a train set?" Robin supplied.

"Something like that yes. Maybe also something like a ball, and toys he could play with outside."

"We still have some time to come up with things." Robin said as he yawned.

"I think it is time for us to go to bed too." Regina smiled.

" I fear so." Robin replied with a sheepish smile before he proceeded to lift himself back in the wheelchair. Once he was back in his room, Regina helped him undress. He could do it all by himself, but having a helping hand would always be quicker. When Robin was settled on the bed, Regina proceeded with the therapy.

"Do you believe this is helping?" Regina asked when she was halfway through.

"I believe so. We soon have a appointment with Dr. Whale anyway."

"What makes you believe that?"

"One must always keep hope, do we not? Besides, I seem to feel your fingers a bit better, or you are pushing harder with your therapy. Yet I do not believe that."

"Because I am not pushing any harder." Regina confirmed.

"Then it would be up to Dr. Whale to tell us if I am right."

"We shall see soon enough." Regina agreed as she pulled the blankets over Robin's legs. "Are you sure you will be okay for the night?"

"I will be." Robin assured. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Robin." Regina softly replied before she switched out the light and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Ms. Mills? Mr. Hood?" A nurse called not long after they had arrived at the hospital. She led them over to Dr. Whale's office. "The doctor will be here any moment." She said as she led them in before continuing with her duties.

"Good day, Robin, Regina." Victor greeted as he entered his office and closed the door behind him. "How are you doing, Robin?" He sat down on the other side of the desk and retrieved a small notebook. "Are you a bit settled in your new life?"

"I believe I am doing well. I am very happy to be with Roland and Regina. We had a lot of visits from family and friends ever since I went to live with Regina." Robin told Whale.

"That is good to hear." He replied while he quickly wrote some things down. "Shall we start with the examination?" Whale said as he had finished writing. At Robin's nod he let the table down so that Robin could hop on easily. "Close your eyes and tell me what you feel." Victor instructed after Robin had removed his trousers.

"This feels fussy." Robin replied as he tried to feel the rubber of the back on the pencil.

"And how about this?" Victor asked when he jabbed a small needle in Robin's leg.

"That hurt." Robin said as he went to rub the place of impact.

" Good." He said satisfied before he went to write something down. Several more tests followed like reflexes. "You may go and dress now. I think I may conclude that you are on the right way of recovery." Whale said as he flipped through a document. "The results seem better than when you were last in here." Whale said before he left his office again.

"See?" Robin smiled as he shared at tender kiss.

Very well mister I-know-everything-better. Maybe you can cook tonight. Regina joked before they kissed again. Regina helped him dress before they were on their way home again.

 **-A/N Hello there! Here I am again. Still alive and well. Hope you have not forgotten either. I hope to deliver you a christmas themed chapter in a week or two. I do hope you will leave me a review!-**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: 'Oh Christmas Tree...'_

"Roland, are you coming?" Robin called when he pulled on his coat.

"Yes papa!" Roland replied as he came from his room where he had been playing. Roland also pulled on his coat. "What are we going to do?"

"That is still a surprise." Robin smiled as Roland opened the door for him.

"Where do we go then?"

"If I would tell you, you would know what the surprise would be."

"Oh." Roland said as he went to walk next to Robin. "Can I go and play with Pongo?" He asked when he saw Archie with Pongo on the other side on the street and waved.

"Maybe soon." Robin agreed as he also waved to Archie, who waved back.

"Are we going walking in the woods!" Roland exclaimed as they neared the woods.

"Even better." Robin grinned as he suddenly turned to the right, where on the edge of the forest was a small tree farm. "Hi, Happy, Dopey." Roland greeted the two dwarves.

"Good day Robin!" Happy smiled brightly. "What can I do for you? Some holiday cheer for both of you?"

"I brought a little help in picking out a tree for us." Robin agreed. "Go ahead Roland. See if you can find one that you like."

"Okay papa." Roland agreed as he went to walk through the trees that varied in height from half a meter to three meters. (one feet ten to ten feet, for those not known with the metric system) "I like this one!" Roland called out after a little while.

"Let's go and see then!" Happy said as he skipped through the rows, seeing for Robin's son.

"I like this one." Roland repeated when Both dwarves and his father came up to him.

"That is a very nice looking tree!" Robin praised. It was indeed a good looking tree. It was about one an ha half meter and nicely filled. (five feet) "I think we should take it."

"Are you sure you can take it with you?" Dopey shyly asked.

"I am sure we can manage." Robin assured. When the dwarves had managed to get the tree from its stump Robin paid for the tree. With the tree between his legs Robin slowly wheeled himself from the tree farm.

"Are we going home now?" Roland asked as he walked next to his father again.

"Yes, but you need to help me. I cannot see very well so you have to be my eyes. Can you do that? Tell me every time there is something in front of me?"

"Yes papa." Roland beamed up a smile as he went to walk in front of Robin. "Watch out papa!" Roland called out, making Robin stop at once.

"What is it, Roland?"

"There is a tree in front of you!" Roland managed through a fit of giggles, clearly thinking to be funny.

"You little monkey!" Robin tried to look angry, but with a son that sweet, he had quite some trouble hiding his smile. "Now for real, yes?" He asked when Roland's giggled had died down. What a great sound was that!

"Yes papa." Roland agreed as they continued. "Watch out papa!" Roland called when they were about to cross the street.

"Thank you, buddy." Robin said as they had safely crossed the street. Soon enough they had reached Regina's manor. "Can you unlock the door for me?" Robin asked as he held out the keys for his son to take. Regina was at the Mayor office today so they would have the whole day to prepare the house.

"Okay, papa." Roland replied as he took the keys and with a little difficulty managed to open the door. Robin managed to roll up the ramp, with a little help of Roland.

"Where do you think we should put the tree?" Robin asked once they were inside.

"There!" Roland pointed to one of the corners in the living room.

"Go and grab the stand then." Roland retrieved the stand and with a bit of teamwork they managed to get the tree standing on his own again, in the appointed corner. "Shall we eat something?"

"I am hungry!" Roland agreed as his stomach rumbled. They went to the kitchen where they had lunch. By now Robin was sure he needed to go and do more exercise for the trip had exhausted him.

"I think I am going to take a nap." Robin said when they had dried and washed their plates.

"What can I do?" Roland asked when Robin had managed to move himself onto the couch.

"Go and play with your toys, or watch cartoons or something." Robin replied with a shrug.

"Decorate the tree?"

"We will do that together, when I have napped yes?" Robin suggested. There were more than one glass ornaments for the tree, and he was absolutely taking no risk in letting his little boy getting hurt, or maybe angering Regina.

"Okay." Roland softly said as he went to turn on the TV. Robin settled himself on the couch with a fleece blanket. When he had settled, Roland also crawled on the couch. He sat there by Robin's feet while he quietly fiddled with a corner of the blanket. Roland had been watching his cartoons quietly when he suddenly noticed that there were small white things falling from the white clouds. Roland hopped from the couch and walked to the window to see if he was correct, and he was! After a moment he decided that papa needed to see this, he had slept long enough anyways...

"Papa!" Robin stirred as something roughly shook his arm. "Wake up papa!" Roland called as he shook his father's arm again.

"Roland?" Robin blearily blinked until the messy mob of his son's hair came into focus.

"Look!" He cheered. "Look outside!" Roland bounced with excitement. "It's snowing!" He said when Robin did not reply.

"Oh, I see now." Robin smiled. It was barely snow as it were only a few flakes of powder snow. He had barely slept an hour, but he better wanted to be woken like this than to sleep through it. "Well, now that I am awake, shall we go and decorate the tree?"

"Yes!" Roland bounced again. Robin manoeuvred himself in his chair again.

"I think we should start with some music." Robin said as he went to turn on the radio. Moments later the radio station started to sound with 'jingles' from the well known 'Jingle Bells.'

"And now?" Roland asked as he stood in front of the tree.

"Lights." Robin replied as he picked up a small box with a string of lights. "Can you plug them in for me?" The moment Roland put the plug into socket the lights started to shine. A full twenty minutes later and all the lights were in the tree.

"Time for the balls?" Roland asked as he lifted the lid from one of the boxes.

"Yes, if you hand me one in a while I will help you." Roland handed him three shiny red balls before he started himself on the silver ornaments. Roland happily sang along with the radio while the tree filled with ornaments.

"Now we still need this one." Roland pointed to the star figured ornament that supposed to be on top of the tree.

"I think that one is for Regina. She will help you put it on top if you asked her, don't you think?" Robin asked. It was too dangerous to lift Roland so he could place it. He could not come close enough and the risk of having the tree topple over would be very real.

"I think Gina would like to help." Roland agreed. "We are not finished, are we?" He asked as he walked up to the boxed they had not opened yet.

"I think we indeed need some more decoration." Robin smiled as Roland opened the next box.

"What is this?" Roland asked as he dragged a piece of garland from the box.

"I think that supposed to go on the fireplace." Robin picked up the garland and after a few moments of trying, it managed to stay on the mantelpiece.

"Stockings!" Roland cheered as he held up to over sized red socks. "They also must go there." Robin fastened the stockings while Roland plugged in the lights for the garland. A Christmas themed tablecloth went over the kitchen table, the hallway also received some decoration as well as the front door.

"Will Gina be home soon?" Roland asked when they had put away the now empty boxes. It was about to be dark, that way it was harder to see that it was really snow now.

"I think so." robin agreed as they went to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Can we make a gingerbread house?"

"Maybe Regina will help you with that, but not now." Robin said with a soft chuckle when he also noticed the gingerbread men on the tablecloth.

"I'll ask Gina when she is home."

"That is a good idea." Robin agreed.

It was not a long wait before Regina entered her home.

"Robin? Roland?" She asked when she stepped inside. She had obviously noticed the decoration at the front door.

"Gina!" Roland called as he exited the kitchen to greet the woman. "You going to help me make a gingerbread house?"

"Sure." Regina replied momentarily taken aback by the surge of energy that met her. "But not now." She added as she undid her coat that was wet from the molten snow.

"Oh." Roland said as he watched Regina take of her coat. "Did you see the tree papa and I put up?"

"No, I have not?" She smiled as Robin also exited the kitchen.

"You really should see it. Roland did his best." Robin smiled.

"Papa helped me." He declared as he almost started to drag Regina to the tree in his excitement. "But you need to help finishing it."

"I see. It looks already very merry." Regina smiled as she picked up the last piece that needed to be fitted. "Do you want to put it up?" She asked as she held out the star for Roland to take. On the background the Christmas music still poured from the speakers.

"No." Roland shook his head. "I am not big enough. You are the one that is big enough to reach it."

"If you say so." Regina shrugged, not explaining to the child that she could easily lift him to put the star in its rightful place.

"Good job Gina. Now it is finished!" Roland cheered and clapped his hands when Regina stepped away.

"Thank you, Roland, Robin. It looks really wonderful. Now, who is hungry?"

 **A/N Hello there! Next chapter came sooner than expected! I kind of feel guilty having not updated this story for almost a year, maybe there will be yet another Christmas themed chapter. The Christmas cheer surely lightened a little way for me to write about! I do hope you will leave me a review!-**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9: 'All I want for Christmas...'_

"Hey, Nova. Whats up?" Leroy asked as he approached the lady.

"Hi, Leroy. Nice to see you. We are selling candles again." She told him.

"It looks really nice." Robin commented as he slowly wheeled himself through the sea of people.

"That you should tell to Snow and Emma. They mostly organised this." Regina replied as she tried to keep walking next to Robin, with Roland in between them.

"I shall, when we meet them." Robin replied as they went from stand to stand, to see what they sold.

"Can I have some?" Roland asked when they had stumbled upon a stand that sold fresh baked waffles and hot beverages.

"I think it is well time for a afternoon snack." Regina smiled as she bought three cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon from Ruby, as well as three still warm waffles with hot cherries on top. Roland hummed in delight as he devoured the cherry topped waffle, soon followed by a whipped cream mustache.

"was is any good?" Robin asked his son, while he did not have the chance to have a bite from his waffle. Roland grinned as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Not with your sleeve, Roland." Regina scolded as she was about to get a tissue from her handbag.

"Sorry." Roland replied with a sheepish grin. They bought some candles from the fairies from the convent as well as several small presents. They enjoyed the afternood, socializing with others while Roland had the afternoon of his life while icescating or jumping on the bouncing castle.

* * *

"Gina, can we make a gingerbread house?"

"I think that is a very good idea." Regina smiled as she filled two cups with hot water. "But I think we need to go to the store before we can bake one."

"Are you coming too, papa?" Roland asked when they had finished breakfast, and Robin did not move to follow.

"No, I need to do some things." Robin smiled. "Go with Regina." He encouraged. "Be good for her, monkey."

"Yes, papa." Roland said as he ran back to him for a hug.

"Shall we go then?" Regina asked as she held out Roland's coat for him to take.

"Bye, papa." Roland waved as they both left for the grocery store. Robin quickly gathered some wrapping paper and several presents he still needed to wrap.

"What do you think we all need?" Regina asked when they stood in the isle with the baking supplies.

"Wheat." Roland replied as he placed a pack in the basket Regina was holding. "And eggs."

"Good, what else?"

"Do we need those?" Roland asked as he pointed to the packages of butter.

"You can take one." Regina agreed. "Would you also like to decide what we eat tonight?"

"Lasagna!" Roland quickly decided.

"Good choice." Regina praised as she started to gather the supplies for the lasagna as well.

"Can I take those too?" Roland asked as they walked through yet another isle. Roland stood little ahead, pointing at some candy.

"I do not know." Regina seriously said, even though she would let Roland take some.

"We can decorate the house with them!" Roland argued.

"That is actually a good idea." Regina agreed. "Take two, then." Roland choose some sour red strips and M&M's to take home.

"Can we also bring something for papa?" Roland inquired when he caught sight of a bag of gummy bears.

"What would you like to bring then?" Regina asked as Roland proceeded to show her the bag. "I did not know Robin liked those." Regina shrugged as she let Roland take it as well. "Do we need anything else?" Regina asked as she made it over to the checkout line. Roland shook his head. Already satisfied with all the candy Regina allowed him to take. Twenty minutes later, Regina and Roland arrived home again.

"Can we go and bake now?"

"First we need to put away the groceries. and take off our coats." Regina replied with a chuckle as she put the shopping bag on the kitchen table.

"Good morning." Robin greeted as he nursed a new cup of tea. "I believe everything went well?"

"I choose to eat lasagna tonight!" Roland chimed as he returned from the hall where he had put his coat away.

"Really?" Robin asked as he started to go through the bag, handing Roland the things that supposed to be in the fridge, keeping the things for the gingerbread house on the table.

"Roland!" Robin scolded when in a matter of moments half of the table, and Roland's face was covered in wheat. Roland simply grinned before he continued to mix the ingredients. When Regina had washed the molds, she put them on the table and helped Roland properly cover them.

"Now we also need some gingerbread men to live in the house." Roland said as he eyed the leftover dough. Regina helped rolling out the dough again before handing the child the cookie cutter. After about twenty gingerbread men the dough had run out.

"That are a lot of men, Roland. Will they all fit in the house?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Yes." Roland nodded. "I made a men for every one." Roland smiled. "This is mine." He explained to a smaller one. "That one is little John." He pointed to a little bigger and thicker men. Robin had to so his best to hide his chuckle.

"Shall we go and bake them?" Regina asked after several more cookies were appointed.

"When are they finished?" Roland asked when he looked through the window in the oven door.

"It will at least take two more hours before we can make the gingerbread house." Regina informed him as she started to wipe the tablecloth clean.

"What can we do now then?" Roland asked, a little bit annoyed that the baking would take forever.

"I believe you wanted to eat lasagna tonight, right?" Robin asked on which Roland nodded. "We can already prepare to cut the greens that go in the lasagna."

"I think that we can do that now yes. Otherwise we will forget when we are too busy decorating the house." Regina agreed. When all the greens were cut, they had lunch.

"Can we go and decorate them now?" Roland asked as Regina took the hot baking plates from the oven.

"We need to wait until they have cooled, Roland." She gently explained. "But we can already go and set the things we need for decorating." Soon enough the table was filled with several bowls containing candy, sprinkles and everything else you might need while decorating a gingerbread house. Regina piped the frosting so the house would stick together, and everywhere Roland found that there needed to be a decoration. After Decorating the house, it was the turn for the gingerbread men.

"Now I think you are very due for a bath, buddy." Robin commented when they had finally finished the gingerbread men. They looked real good, according to himself, even though Roland was now covered with several kinds of colors frosting on his face and with wheat in his hair.

"I will start the lasagna." Regina agreed.

"I am back Gina." Roland cheered as he went to sit at the kitchen table again about a thirty minutes later.

"Where did you leave your father?" Regina asked as she put the lasagna in the oven.

"Papa found he was also smelly so he is washing himself." Roland explained. "Oh Gina!" Roland jumped from his chair and went to stand next to her.

"Yes, Roland?"

"Do we need to leave a cookie and a glass of milk for Santa?"

"I do not know, would you like to?"

"Yes! I am sure that I will get a nice present if I do."

"Go and get a cup and a plate then." Regina said and poured a little milk in the cup Roland gave her, as well as she let Roland pick out a cookie for Santa.

"Where do we need to put them?" Roland asked as he stood in the middle of the living room.

"I think we should put them where Santa can see them easily." Regina suggested, and the cup and plate found their place at the mantelpiece, where Santa would see them before he would leave again.

Thirty minutes later they were all enjoying the lasagna. After they cleaned the kitchen for a fourth time that day they decided a movie would be a good idea.

"Roland, can you please quiet down a little bit?" Regina asked when Roland once again bounced on his seat in between Regina and Robin.

"Don't want to." Roland shook his head and bounced again.

"Well, if you do not, I will sent you to bed early."

"You won't will you?" Roland asked as he scooted over to Robin.

"Well, I think you should quiet down once the movie starts." Robin said as yet another commercial started.

"What do you think I will get?" Roland asked, not paying any attention to the TV.

"Only Santa knows, buddy. You will have yo wait until tomorrow to find out." Robin told him as he gently sat him down again as the movie finally started to play. The three of them sat in their PJ's with a thick blanket huddled on the couch. Roland decided to settle, not wanting to take the risk that Santa still could decide not to visit. It did not take long before Roland snuggled down in Robin's side while they quietly watched the movie, except for an occasional question. Three quarters of the movie had passed when Robin noticed that Roland was not asking any questions anymore. As he looked down, he found his son peacefully asleep in his arms.

"Shall I put him to bed?" Regina asked when the movie had ended.

"I only need to get in the wheelchair, then I will manage myself I suppose." robin replied as he gently untangled Roland's arm from his own, before he climbed back in his wheelchair. Roland stirred at the loss of warmth, but did not awaken as Regina gently lifted him and put him in Robin's lap. "Sweet dreams." Robin whispered as he tucked Roland in.

"Good night, Robin." Regina softly said after they kissed

"Sleep well, Regina." Robin smiled before they both continued to go to bed themselves.

* * *

"Wake up papa!" Robin groaned as he repeatably felt the mattress dip. "Wake up!" When Robin opened his eyes, he found Roland's head very close by. "Come on, papa! Santa has visited!" Roland all but shouted in his excitement.

"If you get off me, I will be able to sit up." Robin frowned as Roland kept bouncing.

"Have you already awakened Regina?"

"No?" Roland replied as he stopped bouncing.

"Go and awaken her then." Robin encouraged with a little grin.

"Okay papa!" Roland bounced again.

"I will wait in the hallway." Robin said as he proceeded to yawn and rub his eyes. When he looked at the clock, he noticed it was not even 7. With a sigh, he pulled himself in his wheelchair and pulled a vest from his closet.

"Gina, Sleepyhead! Wake up! Santa has visited!" Robin heard Roland shout from where he stood beneath the stairs. Only moments later, Roland came running down the stairs. "Come papa!" Roland called when Robin did not follow. With a small smile, Robin pushed himself forward into the living room. "Look at all those presents! I think I had never that many." Roland explained as Regina joined them moments later.

"Would you like to open the first one?" Regina asked. It was a wonder that Roland had not opened any of them yet.

"Can I?" He eagerly asked.

"We could let them just lie around, but that would be no fun, would it?" Robin chuckled. "Go one, buddy." Roland plopped down in front of the presents and started with a relativily small one.

"Look papa!" Roland smiled as he pulled out a matching scarf, hat and mittens. Other presents for Roland existed from socks to a puzzle, to toy swords. "You also have presents." Roland said as he picked up a parcel that held Regina's name on it.

"Well, I had hoped I was good this year." Regina chuckled as she took the small parcel.

"Oh, this is beautiful." Regina softly explaimed as she pulled a small locket from the box. It was from silver and slightly decorated.

"Let me help you." Robin smiled as he took the locket and fastened it around Regina's neck.

"Thank you, it is lovely." Regina smiled.

"Papa, you also have a present." Roland said as he deposited a large box on Robin's lap. With a little grin, Robin ripped off the paper before opening the box, already knowing what was in there.

"A new pair of boots. Thank you Santa!" Robin said as he pulled the boots out and showed them. Robin was also gifted new socks as well as fingerless gloves. Regina recieved new hair ties and new baking forms.

"There is one present left." Roland declaired now that half the floor around them was littered with wrapping paper. Robin smiled as Roland pulled the biggest present from under the tree.

"Oh papa!" Roland exclaimed as he had only had a glimse from the present under the wrapping paper. "Can we go and shoot!" He asked as he ripped away the paper revealing a small wooden bow with a quiver that held ten arrows.

"I think we need to wait until the snow is gone, but then we surely must go and test this." Robin ginned at the exitement from Roland. It had been an idea from Little John, and a good one too. "Shall we go and have breakfast?" Robin sheepishly asked as his stomach loudly grumbled. "Then you will have all day long to play with your new toys."

 **-I want to wish you all a very merry Chirstmas and a very good new year! Happy hollidays to you all!-**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Rain_

"You cannot imagine how happy I am that the snow is gone." Robin sighed as he pushed himself forward.

"But now my snowman is gone." Roland softly complained.

"That is how it goes, buddy." Robin gently said as he turned the corner and the school came into view. "Next winter we will build a new one." Robin promised. "Be good now buddy." Robin said as he leant forward to give Roland a hug.

"Yes, papa." Roland replied with a nod.

"I will wait for you here when you have finished school."

"Yes, papa!" Roland called over the sound of the bell, signalling the lessons would start in five minutes. Roland waved to his father before he went inside.

* * *

"Papa?" Roland almost shyly asked when they were done with dinner.

"Yes, Roland?" Robin replied as he piled up the dishes and brought them to the sink.

"Gina and I had an idea, and we would like to surprise you tomorrow."

"Surprise me tomorrow?" Robin asked as his eyebrows shot up. "That won't be a big surprise now you told me."

"But I did not tell you yet what we are going to do." Roland protested, earning a smile from Regina. With a little smile Robin looked at Roland.

"Then you should better not try to say anything." Robin said as he rolled himself to the other side of the kitchen where Roland still sat. "Because the tickle monster is coming." Robin grinned as he started to tickle his son.

"No, papa!" Roland shrieked as he tried to escape the 'tickle monster'.

"Are you going to tell me about the surprise?" Robin asked when he ceased his tickling a little.

"No!" He shrieked back. After several more moments, Robin stopped tickling his son.

"All right, you win!" Robin said with a smile, chuckling himself as he watched Roland's flushed face with delight. "Keep your little secrets. But do not expect me to tell you any."

"Sorry papa. I know you will like the surprise." Roland said with a grin before he jumped from the chair and helped to put away the washed and dried kitchen stuff. When the kitchen was clean again, Regina joined Robin and Roland in front of the T.V.

"Anything good?" Regina asked as she sipped from a mug of tea.

"It is just the news, Gina." Roland said eying the lady that sandwiched him between her and his papa.

"Really? What did I miss?"

"If you are quiet, Regina, you will miss nothing." Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you read to me?" Roland asked when the news had ended and the comercials came on.

"Run along and dress for bed. Then I will be there in a moment." Robin smiled as he watched as Roland quickly made it to his bedroom. Robin and Regina shared a kiss before Robin hopped into his wheelchair to see how far Roland already was. "Have you already picked a story for me to read?" Robin asked as he pushed the door Roland's room open and found his son already in bed.

"I did papa! Guess which one I choose."

"I cannot read the book from here." Robin said as he squinted, still sitting in the doorway. "I must be getting old." Robin said as he wheeled himself closer before he hopped onto Roland's bed.

"You are not old papa." Roland giggled as he showed the book.

"Peter Rabbit." Robin slowly read as he crawled underneath the blankets, so he could properly snuggle with his son. "Now hop into dreamland." Robin said as he finished the story.

"Good night, papa." Roland softly said as he snuggled into the warm blankets.

"Sleep well, Roland." Robin said as he climbed back into his chair and gave Roland a goodnight kiss, before going to bed himself. It appeared Regina and Roland had planned something big tomorrow.

* * *

"We are going to a farm?" Robin cocked his head when he noticed the man in front of a massive barn.

"Not just a farm." Regina said as she gave Robin a hand in pushing himself over the dirt pad.

"Hi there!" Lakota greeted with a wave of his hand. The man was dressed in simple cotton garments while his long blank hair was decorated with several braids with colorful wooden beads. On his tanned skin where several lines of age appearing while his dark eyes still sparkled youghtfully.

"Thank you for letting us come." Regina greeted while steadily a grin started to spread over her face.

"You are very welcome." Lakota said as he slowly started to walk back to the barn. "Your story caught me and I would like to help." He said as he took the handle of the massive door while the lady followed the child to the pen where several horses stood grazing.

"This is a beautiful horse." Regina said as her eyes looked over a sandy coloured stallion with flowing black manes.

"That is Spirit, and a quite feisty one. I have not managed to ride him yet, but I have already saddled a horse for you." Lakota said as he took them inside the barn, that was actually a stable. "This is Rain. She will carry you. She is very gentle of nature."

"Surprise papa!" Roland said with a smile. "Gina also likes horses very much."

"I knew that, but why would it be a surprise for me?" Robin asked confused. They were not expecting him to get into the saddle, were they?

"Dr. Whale suggested, or rather one of the nurses, suggested that horse riding could help heal the injury since you will move on a quite different way." Regina said as she walked up to the Paint and gently stroked her nose. "Maybe we can make it a weekly activity." Regina said as joy sparkled in her eyes. It had been far too long since she had been riding on a horse.

"How will you get me on top of the horse?" Robin asked with a frown.

"Follow me." Lakota said and took the bridle, leading Rain with him.

"We have to make it work with this." Regina said as she helped Robin push himself upon a ramp. Robin easily lifted himself from the wheelchair, upon the saddle. With help of Regina and Lakota he managed to bring his right leg over the neck of the horse.

"Very well." Lakota praised as he put one of Robin's feet into the stirrups. "I believe you are ready to go."

"What do you want me to do?" Robin asked as he looked at the man.

"Wait for a moment." Lakota said before he walked back and soon appeared with two riding helmets. One he handed to Robin while he handed the other one to Roland. "Are you ready to get upon your horse?"

"Yes!" Roland cheered. Soon enough he was seated in a saddle upon the back of a chestnut coloured Highland Pony. Regina took hold of the head collar of Rain while Lakota guided Roland's pony.

"It is quite nice not needing to look up to everyone for a moment." Robin joked as they were about halfway through the walk.

"You will get better." Regina said as she smiled up to Robin. After a walk of almost two hours, they were back at the stable.

"Gina? Can we go again?" Roland asked the moment when he stood with his feet on the floor again.

"That depends on your papa, Roland." Regina replied as she got Robin's foot from the stirrup. With both his legs on the same side of the horse, Robin managed to get safely back into his wheelchair.

"Are we going to ride horse again?" Roland bounced as they walked from the stable.

"It was very nice, was it not?" Robin mused as he looked up to Regina.

"I would love to go and ride again." Regina agreed.

"Then I believe we will go and ride more often." Robin agreed as they made it home for a well deserved drink.

 **-A/N All right guys, thank you for reading and reviewing! If you really want me to continue this story, you have to go and come up with things you would like to see. I am absolutely out of options right now, and it will be another very long wait for another chapter I fear.**


End file.
